Harry Potter und die magische Sanduhr
by Nachteule
Summary: Harry Potter überlebte die Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts und konnte sich aus dem Trimagischen Garten retten. Die Geschichte beginnt in den Sommerferien danach - Harry bereitet sich auf sein fünftes Schuljahr vor, doch gleichzeitg wächst auch der Wieder
1. Default Chapter

Wieder zum Fuchsbau  
  
Langsam kamen hinter dem Horizont die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hervor und erleuchteten den Ligusterweg in hellen Rottönen. An fast jedem Haus waren die Jalousien oder Gardinen zugezogen. Heut Morgen hatte noch keiner das Haus verlassen, außer er hatte sehr früh zur Arbeit gemusst. Das erste Zeichen, dass der Morgen anbrach, war eine getigerte Katze die von ihrem nächtlichem Beutezug nach Mäusen zurück nach Hause lief, um sich erst mal etwas auszuruhen. Die Sonnestrahlen hatten nun auch das Haus Nummer vier erreicht, das sich kaum von den anderen Häusern in der Straße unterschied. In diesem Haus lebten drei Personen, die man für eine ganz normale Vorstadtfamilie halten würde, wenn es da nicht noch diesen Jungen geben würde. Dieser besagte Junge hatte rabenschwarzes Haar, das mit braunen Strähnen durchzogen war. Auf seiner Stirn war eine Blitzförmige Narbe. Sein Name war - Harry Potter . Harry hatte beide Arme hinter seinem gelegt und auf seinem Bauch lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch mit dem höchst wundersamen Namen :  
  
Quidditchmannschaften Großbritanniens und Irlands  
  
Die Sonnenstrahlen drangen nun auch in Harrys Schlafzimmer. Harry blinzelte erst, bevor er seine Augen öffnete. Mit einem langgezogenen Gähnen begrüßte er den Morgen und streckte die Arme in die Luft. Er ging zum Fenster hin und öffnete es. Heute war ein ungewöhnlich milder Morgen, normalerweise waren die ersten Tage im Juli meist noch kalt, erst gegen Mitte - Ende Juli wurden die Morgen wärmer. Sein Blick schweifte den Käfig von Hedwig, seiner Schneeeule und er fragte sich, wann sie endlich mit einem Brief von seinem besten Freund Ron Weasley wiederkommen würde. Gerade mal seit ungefähr zwei Wochen war es her, dass er in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt war und bis jetzt hatte nichts, wirklich nichts von seinen Freunden gehört. Da Harry nicht dumm war, hatte er sehr schnell selbst die Initiative ergriffen und als erste an Ron geschrieben. Wenn Hedwig wieder da war, hoffentlich mit einer Nachricht von Ron, würde er auch an Hermine schreiben. Hermine konnte er verstehen, sie hatte keinen Eule und ein Brief auf normalen Wege mit der Muggelpost zu schicken war zu riskant. Wenn sein Onkel oder seine Tante den Brief in die Hände bekriegen würde, würde es wahrscheinlich mal wieder ein riesiges Donnerwetter geben. Doch eigentlich hatte Harry seinen Onkel und Tante nicht oft bis jetzt gesehen. Morgens war er immer als erster aus dem Haus geschlichen und Abends gegen Ende des Tages heimgekehrt. Er hatte keine Lust, sich den ganzen Tag die Sticheleien von seinem Onkel und seiner Tante anhören zu müssen, lieber streifte er durch die vielen kleinen Wege und Gassen die es hier überall gab. Außerdem wollte er mit seinem Gedanken alleine sein, die sich meistens um Voldemort handelten. Ihn interessierte brennend die Frage, was in der Zwischenzeit wohl in der Zaubererwelt passiert war, doch nirgends konnte man Hinzeichen entdecken, die darauf deuteten, dass der gefährlichste dunkle Magier der Neuzeit wieder auferstanden war. Er hoffte inständig, dass ihm Ron ein paar Neuigkeiten schicken konnte. So saß er noch eine Weile da, bis es Zeit war zu frühstücken. Die Dursleys hatten ihn nie zu Tisch gerufen, wenn es Essen gab. Meistens war Harry eh nicht da gewesen, denn er war ja den ganzen Tag draußen. Er hatte sich Abends immer etwas zu essen aus dem Kühlschrank stibitz und es dann oben in seinem Zimmer gegessen. Doch heute hatte er Hunger und wusste, dass wenn er nach unten ging, auch von Tante Petunia, wahrscheinlich mit einem Seufzer ihrerseits, weil er doch mit ihnen, den Dursleys, frühstückte, einen Teller hingestellt bekommen würde. Er öffnete die Tür und ging in seinem ausgeleiertem T-Shirt und der Jogginghose runter. Als er die Küche betrat stand Tante Petunia in ihrem Morgenrock am Tisch neben Onkel Vernon und goss ihm frisch gebrühten Kaffee ein. Dudley saß in seinem Pyjama auf einem Küchenstuhl und mampfte grade seinen Toast mit dicker Butter bestrichen hinunter. Harry setzte sich neben Dudley und ließ ein "Morgen" vernehmen .Onkel Vernon grunzte, was wohl auch so etwas wie "Morgen" bedeuten sollte. "Ey, gib mir mal die Butter !", blaffte Dudley Harry an. Harry sah seinen Cousin mit einem grinsen an. ,,Bist du schon so fett geworden, dass du dir nicht einmal mehr die Butter vom Küchentisch hohlen kannst !", zog er Dudley auf. Dudley starrte ihn mit seinem Schweinsgesicht an und wandte sich dann, der in seiner Nähe stehenden Nutella zu. "Vergiss es !", sagte er gleichgültig. Heute Morgen hatte er nicht die Verfassung um sich mit Harry ein Verbales Gefecht zu liefern. Onkel Vernon hörte auf diese kleinen Rangeleien nicht mehr, denn Harry und Dudley schlugen sich nicht, sondern machten sich meist nur mit Worten fertig. Was sein Neffe tat oder sagte, war ihm im Grunde vollkommen egal, solange er nichts von dieser "Beklopptenschule" wie er es nannte, vor den Nachbarn laut herumerzählte. Was seinen Sohn Dudley anging, hatte er keine Bedenken, denn er war davon fest überzeugt, das sich sein Sohn immer durchsetzten konnte. Als Harry zu Ende gefrühstückt hatte, ging er hoch und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Was er dann sah, machte die ganzen letzten Tage, wo er nichts von seinen Freunden gehört hatte wett. Hedwig saß auf seinen Schreibtisch und fiepte freudig als sie Harry erkannte und, wie Harry erst jetzt sah, hatte sie auch ein Stück Pergament an ihrem Fuß festgebunden. Sie flatterte auf seine Schulter und das Bein mit dem Brief aus, sodass Harry es problemlos losbinden konnte.  
  
Lieber Harry, es ist mit ziemlich peinlich, dass ich dir nicht geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte es ganz sicher vor. Dad hat gesagt, dass ich, wenn ich dir den Brief schreibe, nichts wichtiges erwähnen darf, weil er vielleicht abgefangen werden könnte. Doch vielleicht tröstet dich ja dies, im Moment weiß ich genauso wenig wie du, denn über diese Sache, du - weißt - schon - was, wird nichts in der Zeitung gebracht. Mum hat gesagt, dass wenn du möchtest, in ein paar Tagen zu uns kommen kannst, wenn es dir bei den Muggeln zuviel werden sollte. Von Hermine hab ich einen Brief bekommen - Muggelpost. Sie schreibt, dass sie überlegt, irgendwann in den Ferien zu uns zu kommen, sie hofft, dass sie uns alle bald wiedersieht. Egal was die Muggel sagen, wenn du kommen willst, dann kommst du, und wenn sie dich festhalten, hohlen wir dich trotzdem. Schreib mir deine Antwort mit Hedwig zurück, denn der Muggelpostbote kommt nicht mehr zu uns, seitdem er von Fred und Georges kneifenden Briefumschlägen gebissen wurde. Mum wollte ihnen Hausarrest erteilen, doch da sie ja jetzt volljährig sind, haben sie sich einfach aus dem Zimmer herausappariert. Also, bis dann Ron  
  
Als Harry den Brief durchgelesen hatte, war er zwar ein bisschen enttäuscht, weil Ron ihm auch keine Neuigkeiten hatte sagen könne, doch trotzdem freute er sich über die Einladung, dass jederzeit kommen konnte. Bevor er seine Antwort zurückschickte, wollte er es dennoch den Dursleys sagen. Würden sie es ihm verbieten, musste er Ron schreien, dass sie ihn befreien kommen mussten. Also ging er runter. Da heute Samstag war, arbeitete Onkel Vernon nicht. Die ganze Familie Dursley saß im Wohnzimmer und schaute Fernsehen, dabei strickte Tante Petunia an etwas, dass wie eine riesige, rosa Bommelmütze aussah. Harry trat mutigen Schrittes direkt vor den Fernseher und sah Onkel Vernon direkt in die Augen . "Ich fahr in ein paar Tagen die restlichen Ferien zu meinem Freund, geht das in Ordnung ?", fragte er vorsichtig. Onkel Vernon sah ihn missmutig an, er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man ihm beim Fernsehgucken störte . "Mach doch, aber ich kann dich nicht bringen, ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als zu durchgeknallten Leuten zu fahren die mein Wohnzimmer in die Luft sprengen!", blaffte er. Offenbar hatte er nicht die Begegnung mit den Weasleys letztes Jahr vergessen, als sie Harry abholen wollten und dabei die ganze Wohnzimmer Einrichtung demoliert hatten. "Du hast nichts dagegen?", fragte Harry verblüfft nach. "Nein, ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh, denn wir hatten einen Urlaub zu Magda geplant und du weißt ja wie sehr sie dich hast.", meinte Onkel Vernon . "O.K !", sagte Harry, immer noch ganz verblüfft, was er eben aus dem Mund seines Onkels gehört hatte. Er verließ das Wohnzimmer und sah noch einmal Onkel Vernon an, der sich jetzt wieder dem Fernseher zugewandt hatte. Wieder in seinem Zimmer setzte er sich sofort an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb den Antwortbrief an Ron  
  
Hi Ron, Die Dursleys haben mir erlaubt, euch für den Rest der Ferien besuchen zu kommen. Ihr müsst also kein Rettungskommando hierher schicken. Ich denke, ich werde morgen Nachmittag mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zu euch kommen. Bis dann Harry  
  
Er faltete die Nachricht zusammen und wandte sich an Hedwig. "Pass auf, du musst diesen Brief so schnell wie möglich zu Ron bringen und dann bleibst du auch gleich da, o.k?", sagte Harry. Hedwig flatterte auf seine Schulter und streckte ihr Bein aus, damit Harry den Brief befestigen konnte. Liebevoll zwickte sie ihn in den Finger und flatterte dann aus dem offenem Fenster davon. In dieser Nacht konnte Harry nur sehr wenig schlafen, er war einfach zu aufgeregt. Am nächsten Morgen ging er seine eingepackten immer wieder durch, er hatte Angst etwas liegen gelassen zu haben. Schließlich konnte er sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass alle seine Sachen gut verstaut waren und er nichts hatte liegen lassen. Am Mittag ging er nicht hinunter zum Mittagessen. Er hatte keine Lust. Gegen fünf ging er hinunter, mit seinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig. Die Dursleys saßen gerade am Wohnzimmertisch und aßen Kuchen. Als sie Harry die Treppe herunterpoltern hörten sahen sie auf. "Was machst du denn für einen Krach!", schnauzte Onkel Vernon. "Ich geh jetzt, ich fahr zu den Weasleys!", sagte Harry knapp. "Jetzt schon ?Dann mach's mal gut!", blaffte Onkel Vernon und die Weasleys aßen weiter ihren Kuchen. Das war bisher die netteste Verabschiedung, die Harry in seinem ganzen Leben je von den Dursleys gehört hatte. Einmal blickte er sich noch im Flur um, dieses Haus würde er erst wieder nächsten Sommer sehen. . . .  
  
Harry nahm seinen Sachen und ging durch die große eichene Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Er ging ein Stück geradeaus, bis er meinte, an einer unbeobachteten Straßenkreuzung zu stehen .Harry blickte sich nochmals vorsichtshalber um, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und hielt die rechte Hand in die Luft. Es dauerten einen Moment, doch dann gab es einen lauten Knall und der Doppeldeckerbus mit dem Namen der Fahrende Ritter hielt vor ihm an. Der Bus hatte grade mal einen Schritt von ihm gehalten, dieser Bus hielt immer sehr knapp vor seinen Fahrgästen, dachte Harry .Ein Schaffner, ein junger Mann, in einer purpurfarbenen Uniform stieg aus dem Bus aus, sein Name war Stan Shunpike. "Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete hexen und Zauber. Ich bin Stan Shunpike und heute ihr Schaffner!", spulte er so schnell ab, das man kaum ein Wort verstanden hatte. Stan lugte um den Bus herum und entdeckte Harry. "Harry, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!", rief er erfreut. "Gleichfalls!", sagte Harry matt. ,,Wo soll's denn diesmal hingehen?", fragte Stan. "Fuchsbau.", antwortete Harry knapp. ,,Gut, dass macht dann elf Sickel, Harry!", sagte Stan und streckte seine Hand aus. Harry öffnete seinen Koffer und wühlte so lange darin rum, bis er seinen Geldbeutel gefunden hatte. Stan kriegte elf Sickel in die hand gedrückt und dann half er Harry seinen Koffer in den Bus zu verfrachte. Ernie Prang, schaute interessiert, wer soeben in den Bus eingestiegen war. Als er Harry erkannte sagte er "Hallo Harry!". "Hallo.", erwiderte Harry. Er blickte sich im Bus um. Außer ihm, waren noch ein älterer Mann und ein kleines Mädchen um die 11 Jahre im Bus. Der Mann paffte an einer Pfeife die gut einen halben Meter lang war. Dabei gluckste er unverständlich Worte und schaute die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster. "Das ist der alte Studi Stenkwad, wenn du mich fragst, der ist 'nen bisschen durchgeknallt. Faselt die ganze Zeit Zeugs, das niemand versteht.", flüsterte Stan. Harry hatte keine Lust, sich neben Studi Stenkwad in einen Sessel( am Tage waren im ganzen Busch Sessel und Stühle verteilt )zu setzten, deswegen ging er weiter hindurch zu dem kleinen Mädchen und ließ sich in einen grünen Sessel neben sie sinken. Sie hatte die größten blauen Augen, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Damit sah sie irgendwie etwas unheimlich aus, fand Harry .Ihr hellblondes Haar hatte sie zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten .Außerdem trug sie ein rotes Kleid und ein giftgrüne Strickjacke mit Bommeln. "Hallo!", sagte die Kleine und sah dabei Harry mit großen Augen an. "Hallo.", sagte Harry nun schon zum dritten Mal. "Ich bin Sarah Klearwood und du . . .", begann sie, doch dann wanderten ihre großen Augen zu Harry Stirnnarbe. Sarahs Augen wurden noch größer, falls dies überhaupt möglich war. "Du . . . Du bist Harry Potter!" "Ähm . . . Ja!", sagte Harry. Ehrfurchtsvoll blickte sie zu ihm auf. Immer wieder starrte sie Harry während der Fahrt an und deswegen schaute Harry starr die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster. "Wo willst du eigentlich hin?", fragte sie neugierig. "Ich besuche einen Freund von mir die Ferien über und du, wo willst du hin?" "Ich fahre zu meiner Oma und meinem Opa und am Ende der Ferien bringen sie mich dann zum Bahnhof King's Cross.", erzählte sie. "Oh, du wirst dieses Jahr eingeschult?", hackte er nach . "Hm!", antwortete sie und blickte dann wieder aus dem Fenster . Langsam wurde es dunkel draußen und Harry fragte sich, wann er denn nun endlich am Fuchsbau ankommen würde, als Stan auf ihn zuging. "Harry, als nächstes kommt der Fuchsbau, da wolltest du doch hin, oder ?Ich wird mal sagen, dass du schon mal deine Sachen holst!", sagte Stan. Harry nickte, stand auf und holte über sich aus dem Koffernetz seinen Koffer. Kurz danach gab es einen lauten Rums und der Bus war abrupt stehen geblieben. "So, da wären wir - Fuchsbau!", sagte Stan und wies mit seiner hand zum Ausgang. "Tschüss!", sagte Sarah. "Tja, wir sehen uns dann ja in Hogwarts.", sagte Harry und stieg aus dem Bus aus. So schnell wie der Bus vorhin im Ligusterweg aufgetaucht war, verschwand er auch wieder. Harry stand nun direkt vor dem Gartentor der Weasleys. Er öffnete sie und ging durch den kleinen Gemüsegarten zur Eingangstür der Weasleys. Endlich war er da, er war bei den Weasleys angekommen. Harry atmete einmal tief durch und klopfte dann dreimal gegen die Tür. Nach einer halben Minute klopfte er Nocheinmahl. Nichts. Er probierte ob die Tür vielleicht geöffnet war und tatsächlich, er hatte Glück .Mit einem Klick ging die Tür auf. Harry schlüpfte hindurch und stand nun im Flur des Fuchsbaus. Er horchte ob die Weasleys vielleicht gar nicht da waren, doch dann hörte er Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Die Wohnzimmertür war verschlossen, doch man hörte ganz deutlich, dass dort mehrere Personen sein mussten. Harry legte die Hand auf den Türknopf, doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte, wurde sie von jemanden anderes aufgerissen. George war derjenige, der die Tür aufgerissen hatte, er schien Harry jedoch noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Harry wollte was sagen, doch eine Puddingschüssel schoss im geradewegs in die Magengegend, dass es ihn von den Füßen haute und er rücklings auf den Parkettboden im Flur knallte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob ihm grade jemand mit der Keule eins übergehauen hätte. Auf einmal waren alle ihm Wohnzimmer verstummt und schauten sich um, woher denn eben dieser Krach gekommen war. George entdeckte Harry als erste und seine Kinnlade klappte ihm auf. "Ha - Harry, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er ungläubig. "Ich bin eurer Einladung gefolgt, doch wenn ihr mich hier nicht haben wollt, könnt ihr es mir auch sagen, anstatt nach mir mit Schüsseln zu schmeißen!", keuchte Harry, konnte dabei jedoch schon wieder lachen. "Ne, blieb man hier!", sagte George und half Harry aufstehen. "Komm rein, Alter!", sagte er und zog Harry hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Fred, Georges Zwillingsbruder, stand ganz in der Nähe von George und trug einen Stapel Pergamentblätter. Auf der Sessellehne hockte Ginny und hatte eben noch grade die Hände, zum Schutz, über den Kopf gehalten. Etwas abseits stand Ron und hatte sich an ein Bücherregal gedrückt. Rechts von ihm stand Mr. Weasley und in der Mitte stand Mrs. Weasley mit gezücktem Zauberstab und hochroten Wangen. "Stör ich?", war das einzige was Harry einfiel, in so einer Situation zu sagen. "Harry?! Du schon hier - aber ich habe dir doch erst vorgestern mit Hedwig zurückgeschrieben?", sagte Ron verdattert. "Ich weiß, vorgestern hat Hedwig mir ja deinen Brief gegen und ich habe dir meine Antwort am selben Tag zurückgeschickt, ich dachte Hedwig wäre schon längst wieder bei dir angekommen.", erklärte Harry. ,,Nein, Hedwig ist noch nicht hier angekommen.", antwortete Ron immer noch etwas verblüfft. Genau in diesem Moment schwebte durch ein geöffnetes Wohnzimmer Fenster Hedwig und warf Ron ein Blatt vor die Füße Pergament und landete dann auf Harrys Schulter. "Da, hast du meine Antwort.", sagte Harry und wies auf die Pergamentrolle.  
  
"Oh.", sagte Ron und blickte auf das Stück Pergament am Boden. "Soll ich wieder gehen?", fragte Harry jetzt schon etwas beleidigter und schaute etwas schmollend drein. "Was . . . Äh . . . Nein! Natürlich bleibst du hier. Mensch Alter, ich freu mich doch das du hier bist!", sagte Ron hastig. "Ach ja, das hat aber nicht sehr überzeugend geklungen!", sagte Harry ernst. "Aber ich hab's wirklich so gemeint!", stotterte Ron. "Reingelegt, ich bin doch gar nicht auf dich sauer, Mensch!", sagte Harry und grinste. Ron brauchte einen Moment, bis er's kapiert hatte, doch dann lachte auch er. Harry sah sich im Raum um, die Weasleys sahen noch immer etwas verdutzt aus, weil Harry hier so plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Harry war diese ganze Situation etwas unangenehm. "Was war hier eigentlich los, bevor ich hier war. Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte er, um die peinlich Stille zu durchbrechen. "Mum und Fred und George hatten einen kleinen Streit, es ging um Versandformulare von Käufern für ihre selbst produzierten Scherzartikel und. . . nun . . . ähm . . . Mum hat sie entdeckt und dann ist sie eben, na ja, etwas wütend geworden.", erzählte Ginny Harry und musste dabei schmunzeln. Mrs. Weasley sah ihre Tochter erbost an. "Daran ist überhaupt nichts witzig Ginny! Fred und George sollten sich lieber auf die Schule konzentrieren, anstatt der dummen Idee nachzugehen, einen Scherzartikel Laden zu eröffnen!", sagte sie wütend. Ginny warf ihrer Mutter trotzenden Blick zu und marschierte erhobenes Blickes aus dem Wohnzimmer. Im vorbeigehen warf sie Harry einen Blick zu, der eindeutig sagte "So ist sie schon die ganze Zeit". Harry war die ganze Situation immer noch etwas unangenehm, denn Mrs. Weasleys schaute immer och erbost Fred und Gorge an. Doch dann kam jemand durch die Tür der Weasleys herein, mit dem Harry hier niemals gerechnet hätte. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Doch Sirius Black, sein Pate stand direkt vor ihm und beide starrten sich verblüfft an. "Sirius ?", sagte Harry. "Harry?", sagte Sirius. "Was machst du denn hier?", sagten jetzt beide auf einmal. "Bin eingeladen worden!", antworteten beide. Sein Pate musste breit grinsen und sagte "Ich denke, ich fang mal an. Also, die Weasleys waren so freundlich mich hier aufzunehmen, damit ich mich vor dem Zaubereiministerium verstecken kann.", erzählte Sirius. "Und ich bin von Ron eingeladen worden, doch da Hedwig den Brief leider nicht schnell genug überbracht hat, wussten Ron und die anderen, dass ich heute kommen wollte!", erklärte Harry nun auch und streichelte dabei Hedwig. Da sie sich wohl zu fühlen schien, stieß sie einen leisen Fiep aus. "Sag mal, ist es nicht viel zu gefährlich hier zu sein, ich meine, es könnte ja immerhin jemand vom Zaubereiministerium hier auftauchen und dich sehen!", sagte Harry etwas in Sorge. Mr. Weasley räusperte sich. "Ich glaube nicht, das jemand vom Ministerium hier auftauchen wird, denn - nun ja - Fudge hat alle Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums suspendiert, die mit Dumbledore in Verbindung stehen könnten, dazu gehören auch Percy und ich.", sagte er. "WAS?!", entfuhr es Harry ungläubig. "Tja, so sieht unsere Lage aber im Moment aus, leider.", sagte nun Sirius. Harry war entsetzt. Er hatte Fudge immer für einen netten, manchmal etwas sturen Mann gehalten, diese Ansicht hatte sich zwar etwas nach dem Trimagischen Turnier etwas getrübt, doch hatte er gedacht, dass es nur eine Laune von Fudge war, dass er endlich erkannte hatte, das Voldemort zurückgekehrt war. "Und das erfahre ich alles erst jetzt ?", fragte Harry empört. "Hermine weiß von all dem auch noch nichts, außerdem ist das alles ja erst in der letzten Woche passiert, Harry!", sprach Sirius beruhigend auf Harry ein, doch dieser war immer noch etwas beleidigt. Mrs. Weasleys räusperte sich. "Harry, wenn du willst erzählen dir wir alles, was wir wissen, aber wollen wir dazu nicht lieber in die Küche gehen?", schlug sie vor. Die Weasleys, Harry und Sirius saßen in am großen eichenen und sehr altem Küchentisch, während Mrs. Weasley das Abendessen zubereitete und zum ersten Mal nahm Harry wahr, dass hier mit den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben einfach so am Küchentisch saß und er fühlte sich an diesem tage zum ersten Mal richtig wohl. Doch auch wenn Harry grade im Wohlbehagen schwamm, plagte ihn immer noch die Frage nach mehr wissen, was bisher in der Zaubererwelt geschehen war. Sirius fing Harrys blick auf und deutet ihn richtig. "Wenn du willst, beantwortete ich dir jede deine Fragen, wenn ich kann." Harry blickte auf und sah jetzt genau Sirius an und sagte "Ich würde gerne erfahren, was genau passiert ist rund um Voldemort." Die Weasleys zuckten beim Namen Voldemort etwas, doch weiter sagte niemand etwas. Nun sprach wieder Sirius. "Also gut, ich kann dir leider auch nicht viel mehr erzählen, als du jetzt ohnehin schon weißt. Wie gesagt, Fudge will nicht begreifen, dass Voldemort zurückgekommen ist. Er hält Dumbledore, natürlich auch dein Wort Harry, für gelogen. Er denkt, dass Dumbledore gegen ihn arbeitet, Harry, du musst wissen, dass Fudge Angst hat vor Dumbledores Zauberkräften, die viel Stärker sind als seine. Außerdem hat er Angst, dass die englische Zaubervereinigung, vor allem der englische hohe Rat, sich gegen ihn stellen werden. Einige sind von Voldemorts Rückkehr überzeugt, weil viele Dumbledore persönlich kennen und ihm vertrauen. Das macht Fudge unsicher, er weiß nicht, wie er vor der Zaubervereinigung dasteht - außerdem ist er sich nicht sicher wie viele Leute hinter ihm stehen. Es gibt sogar Gerücht, dass sogar die Internationale Zaubervereinigung sich in das Geschehen rund um Voldemort, Dumbledore und Fudge einmischt. Doch was wahr oder unwahr ist, kann niemand so genau sagen. Du siehst ja Harry, Fudge hat Mitarbeiter suspendiert oder entlassen, nur weil sie mit Dumbledore in Verbindung stehen könnten. Er geht sogar davon aus, dass einige von ihnen Spionagearbeit für Dumbledore machen. Was Voldemort betrifft, kann ich dir leider keinen neuen Informationen über ihn liefern. Seit dem Vorfall beim Trimagischen Turnier vor den Ferien, hat Voldemort kein Lebenszeichen gezeigt, genauso gab es auch keine Todesseraktivitäten. Hinzu kommt, dass wir nicht wissen, was Voldemort plant. Dumbledore scheint es zwar zu ahnen, will es uns aber nicht verraten." Sirius hatte geendet und sah jetzt Harry an. Harry hatte die Informationen, wenn auch wenige, sich Nocheinmahl langsam durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Harry fühlte sich jetzt zum ersten Mal müde und erschöpft. Er gähnte deshalb und sah etwas trübe drein. "Sirius, wie lange bist du eigentlich schon hier?", fragte Harry neugierig. "Och, ungefähr 'ne Woche.", antwortete Sirius. Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da, bis Mrs. Weasley auf einmal verkündete, dass das Abendessen fertig wäre. Da der Abend immer noch sommerlich warm war, wollte Mrs. Weasleys draußen den Tisch decken. Harry trug gerade einen riesigen Topf Gulaschsuppe hinaus, als ihm auf einmal etwas wichtiges einfiel, was er eigentlich schon längst hatte fragen wollen. Ron, der neben ihm ging und Teller trug, blickte ihn an. "Hey Ron, was macht eigentlich Percy?", fragte Harry. "Percy macht Urlaub in Rumänien bei Charlie. Er konnte es nicht fassen das er beim Ministerium rausgeflogen ist und braucht jetzt erst mal eine Auszeit.", keuchte Ron, da ihn die last der vielen Teller fast erdrückte. "Aber er ist doch . . ." "Percy ist auf unserer Seite, er glaubt dir, Harry!", sagte Ron und konnte nun endlich, da sie den Tisch im Garten erreicht hatten, seinen Last abstellen. Harry tat ihm dies gleich und stellte auch den großen Topf ab. Die zwei beschlossen sich bis zum Abendessen, auf die Gartenbank, die unter einem dem großen Kirschbaum stand, zu setzten. "Solln doch Fred und George den Rest raustragen, die dürfen ja jetzt schließlich Zaubern!", sagte Ron und streckte die Beine aus. "Was ?!Ich dachte man dürfte erst nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern?", sagte Harry etwas verwundert. "Ne, mit siebzehn bist du nach dem zaubererrecht volljährig und darfst schon deine Zauberkräfte in den Ferien benutzen´. Fred und George haben sogar schon ihre Prüfung zum Apparieren hinter sich - natürlich erfolgreich bestanden.", erzählte Ron. "Ist ja cool!", sagte Harry, der schon ein bisschen neidisch auf die beiden war. Als sie so dasaßen fiel auf einmal eine fleischfarbene Pflanze, die in einem Blumentopf in seiner Nähe stand, auf .Ihre Blütenblätter waren weit geöffnet, doch hatte sie am Rand der roten Blätter kleine gezackte Zähnchen. Der restliche Teil der Blume schien normal zu sein - ihr schlanker grüner Körper und die kleinen Blätter am Stängel sahen aus, wie sie bei anderen Pflanzen auch aussahen. Harry wollte seinen Blick schon wieder abwenden, als er auf einmal sah, wie ein kleiner Gartengnom mit einem seltsam trüben Blick auf die Pflanze zu torkelte. Der kleine Gnom hatte den Blumentopf erreicht und Blickte jetzt auf. Harry sah gespannt zu was jetzt passieren würde, doch dann sah er mit entsetzten, das der Gnom die Pflanze hochkletterte und sich in genau in die Mitte der Blüten plumpsen ließ und dann schloss die Pflanze ruckartig ihre Blätter um den Gnom, kaute zweimal und schluckte ihn dann hinunter. "Ron, die Pflanze dahinten hat eben einen Gnom gefressen!", sagte Harry panisch. "Bleib cool Alter, die hat den Gnom nicht gefressen sondern nur hinunter geschluckt zu den anderen Gnomen in der Küche, übrigens lebend. Mum probiert grade eine neue Art, wie sie den Garten Entgnomen kann. Die landen alle in einem Käfig und wenn der Käfig voll ist, bringen wir die Gnome ganz weit hinaus in den Wald. Wir wollen sie ja nicht töten, sie sollen nur nicht in unserem Garten sein!", erklärte Ron. "RON, HARRY ABENDESSEN!", rief Mrs. Weasleys zu ihnen herüber. Ron blickte zu Harry hinüber und sagte "Komm, wir gehen. Ich hab nämlich Hunger!" 


	2. Unerwarteter Besuch

Unerwarteter Besuch  
  
Die ersten drei Tage bei den Weasleys, waren für Harry die bisher schönsten in den Sommerferien. Den ganzen Tag lang konnte er tun, was er wollte, nicht, dass er das nicht auch bei den Dursleys gemacht hatte, doch hier hatte er noch eine nette Gesellschaft dazu.  
  
Oft saßen Ron und er unter dem Kirschbaum oder am Gartentisch und redeten oder spielten Koboldsteine. Manchmal setzten sich auch Fred und George zu ihnen und spielten mit, doch meistens waren die beiden oben in ihrem Zimmer und werkelten an irgendwelchen Sachen herum. Oft hörte man kleine Explosionen aus ihrem Zimmer, was Mrs. Weasley immer zum Rasen brachte. Meist stapfte sie dann laut die Treppe hoch, klopfte sehr laut an die Tür von Fred und George und rief dabei, dass sie den Unsinn sein lassen sollten.  
  
Sirius saß fast immer oben in seinem Zimmer auf dem Dachboden und las Bücher, denn selbst als Hund getarnt am helllichten Tage draußen herumzuspazieren, war zu gefährlich. So konnte er meist nur Abends etwas raus und das trübte seine Stimmung zunehmend. So wirkte er oft muffig oder bedrückt und war nicht gerade redgesellig.  
  
Was den Rest der Weasleys betraf - Mr. Weasley war oft unterwegs, er war vom Ministerium gekündigt worden und suchte sich eine neue Arbeitsstelle.  
  
Mrs. Weasley arbeitete den ganzen Tag im Haus und Nachmittags gönnte sie sich ein kleines Nickerchen in der Sonne.  
  
Ginny kam manchmal zu Harry und Ron, doch meistens saß sie irgendwo gelangweilt im Haus oder Garten herum. Harry vermutete, dass sie sich langweilte, da außer Mrs. Weasley keine anderen weiblichen Personen im Haus waren.  
  
An einem schönen Nachmittag saßen Harry und Ron mal wieder unter ihrem Kirschbaum, als sie auf einmal hörten, wie es an der Haustür läutete.  
  
"Wer kann denn das sein?", fragte Harry und blinzelte zum Haus, da ihn die Sonne blendete.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber ich schätz mal, dass wir es gleich wissen werden.", meinte Ron und tatsächlich - er hatte Recht. Ein großer, rothaariger Mann mit einem langen Pferdeschwanz kam in den Garten hereingeschlendert, eine Reisetasche über die Schulter gehängt, winkte er Harry und Ron zu. Es war Bill Weasleys, der große Bruder von Ron.  
  
"Bill?!", rief Ron ungläubig und starrte seinen großen Bruder an.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Harry, da es Ron die Sprache verschlagen hatte.  
  
Bill musterte Harry einen Moment nachdenklich, dann sagte er "Ich dachte mir, dass ein bisschen Familienleben, mir mal wieder ganz gut tun würde. Außerdem . . . Seit Du - Weißt - Schon - Wer zurückgekehrt ist, dachte ich mir, dass ich in so schweren Zeiten, der Familie beistehen muss!", erzählte Bill. Als Bill "Du - Weißt - Schon - Wer" sagte, hatte er sich nicht getraut, Harry anzublicken, sondern hatte die ganze zeit nur Ron angestarrt. Ron schien davon nichts mitbekommen zu haben, er freute sich riesig, dass sein großer Bruder wieder da war.  
  
Doch Harry war überhaupt nicht freudig zu Mute, auch wenn Bill es unbewusst getan hatte, hatte er Harry zum ersten Mal wieder daran erinnert, was auf dem Friedhof im letzten Jahr passiert war. Cedrics Tod, Voldemorts Auferstehung, seine toten Eltern, als das kam mit großer Gewalt wieder in sein Gedächtnis.  
  
Er hatte versucht, es die Ferien über zu verdrängen, er hatte versucht, sich den Tatsachen zu beugen, was geschehen war, ist geschehen, doch Bills Worte hatten ein großes Gefühlchaos in ihm ausgelöst, von dem er jedoch die anderen nichts merken ließ.  
  
Nach einigen Momenten hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefasst und blickte Bill und Ron an.  
  
"Und was ist mit deinem Job bei Gringgots - hast du dich beurlauben lassen ?", fragte Ron neugierig.  
  
Bill blickte in etwas traurig an und sagte "Mit dem Abenteuerleben in Ägypten ist es vorbei, ich hab mich nach London, auf einen Schreibtischplatz bei Gringotts versetzen lassen. Familie geht nun mal vor.".  
  
"Oh . . .",sagte Ron.  
  
Peinliches Schweigen trat ein, in der niemand den anderen anblickte. Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Bill und fragte "Wollen wir vielleicht reingehen, Mum meint sie hätte einen leckeren Obstkuchen gezaubert.".  
  
"Gute Idee, ich hab einen tierischen Kohldampf!", sagte Ron begeistert und spurtete schon los in die Küche.  
  
Bill wandte sich an Harry.  
  
"Wie geht's dir eigentlich, Harry?"  
  
"Gut.", sagte Harry knapp.  
  
"Oh, gut . . . ", murmelte Bill, sah dabei aber nicht sehr überzeugend aus.  
  
Harry hörte, wie es in seinem Magen rumorte. In letzter Zeit, war er nämlich nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, wenn man ihn nach seinem Wohlbefinden fragte, bezüglich auf Voldemort. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die anderen viel, zu viele Sorgen um ihn machten. Das, was damals auf dem Friedhof passiert war, war eine Sache, die er mit sich selber ausmachen musste und wo er nicht gerne mit anderen drüber redete.  
  
"Sollten wir nicht auch langsam mal gehen - in die Küche?", fragte Harry.  
  
Bill nickte und zusammen gingen sie durch den Garten hinauf zum Haus.  
  
Als Harry in die Küche eintrat, saßen schon Ron, George und Fred, Ginny und Sirius um den Küchentisch. Mrs. Weasley stand in dem hinteren Teil der Küche und teilte den Kuchen auf.  
  
"Setzt euch!", trällerte sie Harry und Bill entgegen, sie war offensichtlich ziemlich guter Laune.  
  
Harry ließ sich neben Ron und Sirius niedersanken und starrte etwas betreten drein. Von der Hitze an diesem Tage war er immer noch etwas benommen. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als einen kleinen Schauer, der die Luft etwas abkühlen konnte. Doch dem magischen Wetterbericht zufolge, würde die Temperaturen noch mindestens die nächsten zwei Wochen gleich bleiben, wenn man nicht sein eigenes kleines Gewitter über seinem Haus zauberte, doch davon wurde dringest abgeraten, weil der Zauber mächtig schief gehen konnte.  
  
Harry sah Sirius an. Harry ahnte schon, dass er auch heute wieder muffig war und man mit ihm nicht gut reden konnte.  
  
Armer Sirius, dachte er, muss den ganzen Tag hier im Haus herumsitzen und darf nicht hinaus.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Dad?", mampfte Bill, da Mrs. Weasley ihm ein Stück Obstkuchen aufgetan hatte und er sofort zugeschlagen hatte.  
  
"Dein Vater stellt sich bei einem alten Zaubermeister vor. Er hat hier in der Nähe ein kleines Zauberergeschäft und sucht einen neuen Geschäftsführer.", erzählte Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Dad und Geschäftsführer in einem kleinen Zauberladen, der wahrscheinlich noch um seinen Existenz kämpft, da verdient er ja gar nichts, dann kann er auch gleich einen Muggeljob ausüben!", sagte Fred.  
  
"Jetzt hör aber mal auf! Dieses Zaubergeschäft ist sehr gefragt - bei Hexen sowie Zauberern und es führt sich ziemlich gut! Solange ich diesen Laden kenne - und glaub mir mein lieber, ich kenne diesen Laden schon sehr lange - hatte es nie Probleme mit dem Geld gegeben. Sollte dein Vater diesen Job bekommen, kann er sich glücklich schätzen, denn die Bezahlung ist um fünf Galleonen besser, als in seinem früheren Job und durch mehr Geld müssten wir auch eure teure Schulausstattung bezahlen können!", fuhr ihn Mrs. Weasley mit hochrotem Gesicht an.  
  
Nach dieser Standpauke war es ganz ruhig in der Küche und alle starrten betreten auf ihr Stück Kuchen. Nun setzte sich auch sie sich auch mit einem leichten Schnauben hin und aß ihr Stück Kuchen.  
  
"Harry mein lieber, wie geht es dir eigentlich ?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, jetzt wieder mit einer honigsüßen Stimme.  
  
"Gut.", antwortete Harry und versuchte ihrem forschenden Blick auszuweichen.  
  
"Bist du dir da auch sicher, weißt du, was vor ein paar Wochen passiert ist - ich meine, du kannst ruhig offen über deine Gefühle sprechen!", sagte sie.  
  
Harry fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt, er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach aufstehen und weggehen, dann hätten in doch alle erst recht für einen kleinen Jungen gehalten, den sie trösten mussten. Doch Harry hatte bald Geburtstag und wurde fünfzehn, da war er doch kein kleines Kind mehr, oder?  
  
"Harry, möchtest du vielleicht einfach mal mit mir alleine sprechen, ohne das die anderen dabei sind?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, als ob sie zu einem Kleinkind sprechen würde, das Angst hatte und sich nicht traute darüber zu sprechen.  
  
Sirius hatte jetzt seine Kuchengabel weggelegt und saß angespannt auf seinem Stuhl.  
  
"Molly, vielleicht solltest du Harry erst einmal in Ruhe lassen.", schlug er leise murmelnd vor und blickte auf den Tisch.  
  
"Sirius, ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, was Harry wirklich möchte, jetzt, was nach alldem geschehen ist, braucht er jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert!", zischte Mrs. Weasley boshaft, so, als ob sie jeden Moment wieder hochgehen würde und ein Streit schien vorprogrammiert.  
  
Harry fühlte wieder, wie etwas in seinem Magen flackerte, das in wütend machte, obwohl er keinen Grund sah, warum er wütend sein sollte.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, haben sie Bill gesagt, dass er mit mir reden soll. Er hat mich vorhin die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie es mir ginge.", fragte Harry.  
  
"Was . . . Ach das, ich dachte mit Bill würdest du vielleicht über deine Probleme reden können.", sagte Mrs. Weasley, die peinlich dreinblickte.  
  
"Probleme?", fragte Harry nun wieder ruhig, doch die Flammen in seinem Magen schienen immer höher zu lodern.  
  
"Du musst uns nichts vormachen, wir alle würden nach so einer Sache auch unsere Probleme haben.", sagte sie nun wieder, liebevoll zu Harry.  
  
Am Tisch war es wie zuvor ganz still geworden. Harry atmete einmal tief durch und dann sagte er "Ich habe keine Probleme, wirklich nicht!".  
  
Sirius sah in an und sprach "Wenn du nicht drüber reden willst, musst du es auch nicht, lass dir bloß nichts von Molly einreden, Harry!".  
  
"Was soll das jetzt schon wieder bedeuten Sirius?", keifte, es war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten, wieder einmal Mrs. Weasley und ihr Gesicht glühte jetzt scharlachrot vor Zorn.  
  
"ES REICHT!", platzte es nun aus Harry heraus. Er hatte sich erhoben und die Fäuste auf den Tisch gestemmt.  
  
"Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, ich kann auf mich selber schon ganz gut aufpassen und wegen mir, müsst ihr euch nicht immer streiten! Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich, was damals auf dem Friedhof geschehen ist, nicht vergessen kann, aber ich habe gelernt damit umzugehen und wenn ihr meint mich vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag umsorgen zu müssen, dann hätte ich auch im Ligusterweg bei den Dursleys bleiben können. Ich will nicht umsorgt werden, ich möchte, dass ihr ganz normal mit mir umgeht, schließlich betrifft Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr nicht nur mich, sondern uns alle!", sagte Harry zornig, doch wesentlich ruhiger.  
  
Er prustete die restlich zornige Luft aus sich hinaus und atmete tief ein. Alle waren wie erstarrt und starrten Harry an.  
  
Die Weasleys Zwillinge schienen Harrys kleinen Aussetzer lustig zu finden, Mrs. Weasleys und Bill sahen höchst beschämt drein. Ron und Ginny war einfach nur der Mund aufgeklappt, sie hatten Harry noch nie so erlebt und in Sirius Augen flackerte höchste Zufriedenheit.  
  
"Tja, ich denke Harry hat uns jetzt allen klipp und klar erklärt, was er meint.", sagte er mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen gegenüber Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Sie schien sich inzwischen wieder gefunden zu haben und begann mit einer neuen Schimpfkanonade anzufangen.  
  
"Du hast ihn dazu doch angestachelt, Sirius!", rief sie heftig, die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt.  
  
"Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, wer hat ihn denn die ganze Zeit so bedrängt?!", rief nun Sirius.  
  
Beide sahen sich erbost an, sich auf das nächste heftige Wortgefecht vorbereitend.  
  
"Hey, ich bin auch noch da!", sagte Harry genervt.  
  
"Misch dich da bitte nicht ein, Harry!", sagte Mrs. Weasley sanft, doch mit einem hartem Nachdruck in der Stimme.  
  
"Jetzt verbietest du ihm auch schon seine Meinung zu sagen, Molly, wie weit soll denn das noch führen - du kannst ihm nichts vorschreiben - er ist nicht dein Sohn!", entfuhr es nun wieder Sirius.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stand für einen Moment wie betäubt da, doch dann erwiderte sie "Aber du weißt natürlich genau, was für ihn gut ist, oder!".  
  
"Komm Ron, lass uns gehen. Ich hab keine Lust mehr, mir das anzuhören!", entfuhr es Harry barsch und er erhob sich.  
  
Ron machte es ihm prompt nach und so gingen sie hinaus aus der Küche und hoch in Rons Zimmer.  
  
"Hermine könnte auch mal von sich hören lassen.", sagte Harry, als sie gerade die Treppe hochstiegen.  
  
"Da hast du Recht, sie könnte sich ruhig mal wieder melden!", stimmte Ron ihm zu. "Oder meinst du, sie ist irgendwie sauer auf uns, dass sie sich nicht meldet?", fiel es Harry plötzlich ein.  
  
"Das ist doch Unsinn - was sollten wir ihr denn getan haben, dass sie wütend auf uns sein könnte!", sagte Ron, als ob es das Unsinninnigste auf der Welt wäre.  
  
Auch diese Woche ging ohne große Ereignisse zu Ende, ohne dass sie etwas neues oder auch interessantes aus dem Ministerium hörten, aber auch Hermine meldete sich nicht bei ihnen.  
  
Doch am Montag der letzten Juli Woche, sollte etwas durchaus interessantes geschehen. Harry wachte an diesem Morgen schon früh auf und es fiel ihm schwer wieder einzuschlafen.  
  
Nachdem er sich eine halbe Stunde im Bett geräkelt hatte, zwang er sich aufzustehen. Über sein langes, schlabberndes T - Shirt zog er eine Jogginghose an und ging, am schlafenden Ron vorbei, runter in die Küche.  
  
Es schienen noch nicht sehr viele wach zu sein, denn außer dem lauten Geräuschen von Mrs. Weasley aus der Küche, konnte er nichts weiter hören. Mr. Weasley war natürlich nicht da - frühmorgens ging er schon los zu seinem neuen Job.  
  
Er hatte die Stelle als Geschäftsführer bei dem alten Zauberer Elrond Lookmord, der den Zauberladen führte, gekriegt.  
  
Harry trottete in die Küche und ließ sich müde auf einen der Küchenstühle sinken und anstatt Mrs. Weasley "guten morgen" zu sagen, musste er herzhaft gähnen.  
  
"Was machst du denn schon hier unten, mein Lieber?", fragte sie beschäftigt, das sie das Frühstück vorbereitete.  
  
"Konnte nicht mehr schlafen.", sagte Harry knapp uns sah betreten drein.  
  
"Schläft Ron noch?", fragte sie abwesend. " Alle schlafen noch.", gähnte er.  
  
"Was, wirklich alle? Harry, würdest du für mich Seidenschnabel füttern? Ich würde es ja selber machen, aber ich hab noch soviel für das Frühstück zu tun . . ."  
  
"Was, wer? Füttern . . . Hä . . . ", schreckte er aus seinem Dämmerschlaf hoch.  
  
"Seidenschnabel .Er ist hinten in dem alten Schuppen untergebracht, du musst ihm nur ein paar Ratten und Hähnchenkeulen geben, vielleicht braucht er auch neues Wasser . . .", sagte Mrs. Weasley, die nun Würstchen in der Pfanne briet.  
  
"Das wusste ich gar nicht, dass Seidenschnabel hier ist.", murmelte Harry etwas baff vor sich her.  
  
"Doch, doch, schon seit Sirius hier ist, ist Seidenschnabel auch da." sprach sie.  
  
Harry schleppte sich mit trägen Schritten hinaus, so richtig wach war er immer noch nicht.  
  
Als er durch den Garten schlürfte konnte er ein paar Gnome erkennen, die schnell in ein Erdloch schlüpften und ihm dann Grimassen schnitten. Ihm fiel plötzlich ein, dass er noch nie im Schuppen der Weasleys gewesen war und er fragte sich, was darin wohl alles stecken mochte.  
  
Um in den Schuppen zu gelangen, musste man zuerst einmal eine alte, rostige Schiebetür zur Seite drücken, was sie als nicht ganz einfach herausstellte, da diese Tür eben schon sehr alt war. Doch schließlich hatte es Harry geschafft und trat ins dunkle, denn außer einem Fenster, das von Spinnennetzen verdeckt war, gab es nirgends eine Lichtquelle.  
  
Der Schuppen schien früher einmal ein alter Stall gewesen zu sein, denn es gab drei große Boxen für Tiere, die mit Steinmauern abgetrennt waren. In der letzten Box saß Seidenschnabel, an einer Eisenkette angeleint.  
  
Er hatte Harry Ankunft bemerkt und hob seine Kopf, um zu sehen wer der Fremde war. Harry wusste sehr wohl, dass man einem Hippogreif mit Respekt entgegentreten sollte, und so verbeugte er sich er vor Seidenschnabel, bevor er näher trat. Seidenschnabel musterte Harry und verbeugte sich dann auch. Als er sich er sich wieder erhoben hatte, trat Harry in seine Box ein und tätschelte ihn am Hals.  
  
"Jetzt gibt's Futter, Seidenschnabel.", sagte Harry, etwas besseres fiel ihm nicht ein.  
  
Er sah sich um und entdeckten einen alten Leinensack, der von Blut befleckt schimmerte.  
  
"Uaahh, dass müssen wohl deinen toten Ratten sein.", sagte er angewidert.  
  
Harry packte den Sack und schleifte ihn hinüber zu Seidenschnabels Box, dann öffnete er den Sack und schüttete ein paar Ratten in die Futterschüssel und packte ein paar Hähnchenkeulen, die ihn Mrs. Weasley mitgegeben hat. Außerdem schaute er nach der Wasserschüssel - als er nachblickte war sie noch bis zum Rand voll mit klarem Wasser.  
  
"Also, bis dann Seidenschnabel!", sagte Harry und tätschelte den Hippogreif  
  
am Hals.  
  
Dann ging er hinaus in den Garten und ließ Seidenschnabel allein, der sich begierig auf sein Fressen stürzte.  
  
Harry fiel plötzlich ein, wie wohl er sich bei den Weasley fühlte, doch schoss es ihm auch in den Kopf, dass Voldemort, der sicher irgendwo gut versteckt hielt, Pläne ausheckte, um wieder an Macht zu gelangen. Dazu kam, dass niemand genau wusste, was Voldemort plante und dass machte Harry nur noch unruhiger. Vor allem, weil sicher weniger als ein Drittel der Zauberergemeinschaft daran glaubte, dass er zurückgekehrt war. Harry konnte nichts tun, außer abwarten und dass war das Allerschlimmste.  
  
"Harry, bist du hier irgendwo?", schallte plötzlich Rons Stimme durch den Garten.  
  
Harry schreckte jäh auf und blickte sah sich um.  
  
"Hier hinten, Ron!", rief er zurück.  
  
Ron kam auf ihn zugelaufen. "Ich soll dich holen, es gibt Frühstück und - du wirst es nicht glauben - Charlie und Percy sind zurück, völlig unerwartet!", keuchte Ron.  
  
"Was?", sagte Harry verblüfft.  
  
"Komm mit!"  
  
Ron zog Harry am Arm hinter sich her und sie rannte zum Haus hoch. Mit einem Fußtritt öffnete Ron die Tür und rief "Mum, ich hab Harry mitgebracht!".  
  
"Gut, dann kommt in die Küche!", schallte Mrs. Weasleys Stimme zurück. Als Harry die Küche betrat, saß schon die ganze Familie Weasley um den Küchentisch, der zu Harrys Verblüffung, sich vergrößert zu haben schien.  
  
Am Ende des Tisches saßen Percy und Charlie. Die beiden sahen ziemlich braungebrannt aus, als ob oft sie oft draußen an der sonne gewesen wären. Percy erhob sich sofort und reichte Harry die Hand und sagte "Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen!".  
  
Harry konnte es sich auch nur einbilden, aber er glaubte, dass etwas von Percys übergroßen Selbstwertgefühl fehlte und er etwas erschüttert wirkte. Vielleicht war er immer noch geschockt, dass er im Ministerium gefeuert worden war. Danach reichte ihm auch Bill eine seiner großen Hände, um ihn zu begrüßen.  
  
"Setzt euch ihr beiden, ihr habt doch sicher Hunger.", forderte Mrs. Weasley Harry und Ron auf. Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und fingen an, von dem herrlichen Frühstück etwas zu essen.  
  
Nachdem sie Harry satt gegessen hatte, saß er etwas träge in seinem Stuhl und blickte mit stumpfen Blick auf seinen Teller.  
  
"Schon satt mein Lieber oder möchtest du vielleicht noch etwas Rühreier oder Würstchen?", säuselte Mrs. Weasley, die zu ihm herunterblickte, mit der Pfanne in der Hand.  
  
"Oh nein, danke - wirklich - ich bin satt . . . ", antwortete Harry.  
  
Mrs. Weasley seufzte und wandte sich dann zu Bill um und fragte ihn, ob er noch etwas essen mochte. Harry wollte gerade Ron, der auch mit Essen fertig war, fragen, ob sie nach oben in Rons Zimmer gehen wollten, als es plötzlich an der Haustür läutete.  
  
"Wer kann das denn um die Uhrzeit sein?", fragte Sirius etwas überrascht.  
  
"Für Arthur ist es jedenfalls zu früh, es sei denn, er hat etwas vergessen . . .", murmelte Mrs. Weasley mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen.  
  
"Harry, wärst du mal so nett und würdest die Tür aufmachen", fragte sie nun wieder klar und deutlich.  
  
"Ähm - okay . . .", sagte Harry, erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und ging durch das Wohnzimmer in den Flur, wo er die große Eingangtür öffnete, aber er nur einen Spalt, sodass er um die Ecke lugte, um zu sehen, wer dort stand. Doch das, was er dort sah, verschlug ihm glatt die Sprache. Harry starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Person, die freudestrahlend auf ihn zurückblickte.  
  
"Hallo Harry, schön ich zu sehen!", sagte Professor Remus Lupin. 


	3. Neue Freunde

Neue Freunde  
  
"Pro - Professor Lupin . . .?", stotterte Harry.  
  
Er war geschockt, er hatte sich nicht darauf vorbereitet ihn so plötzlich wieder vor sich zu sehen, doch dann schwand sein Schock vor Freude.  
  
"Was machen sie denn hier?", fragte Harry wieder mit fester Stimme.  
  
"Der Einladung von Molly, Arthur und Sirius folgen, wird ich mal sagen!", antwortete Lupin belustigt über Harrys immer noch staunenden Blick.  
  
"Sirius wusste, dass sie kommen . . .", warf Harry etwas entrüstet ein, doch er wurde von Sirius unterbrochen, der gerade neben ihn in den Flur getreten war.  
  
Mit einem freudestrahlenden Gesicht ging er auf Lupin zu und umarmte ihn wie einen Bruder, dann sprach er "Gute Reise gehabt, Moony?". Lupin verzog etwas das Gesicht.  
  
"Es ging - du weißt ja, wie der fahrende Ritter so ist . . ."  
  
Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, dann sagte Harry "Sirius, stimmt es, dass du wusstest, das Professor Lupin kommt?".  
  
"Ja, allerdings.", antwortete Sirius knapp.  
  
"Wir dachten, es sollte einen Überraschung für euch werden!", fügte er rasch, auf Harrys empörten Blick, hinzu.  
  
Doch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, packte Sirius Lupin an der Schulter und führte ihn ins Haus hinein.  
  
"Harry, wärst du so nett Lupins Gepäck reinzubringen?", rief ihm Sirius über die Schulter hinweg hinzu und schon waren sie verschwunden.  
  
Harry schnaubte, sprang dann jedoch trotzig die Treppen in den Hof hinunter und sah sich nach irgendwelchen Koffern oder Taschen um. Plötzlich stieß er gegen etwas harten und schrie laut vor Schmerz auf, er war gegen etwas geprallt, doch sein Schrei war nicht der einzige gewesen.  
  
Als er sich den Kopf gerieben hatte und er nicht mehr alles verschwommen sah, konnte er erkenne mit wem er da zusammen geprallt war. Dort auf den Boden saß ein Mädchen, welches mit beiden Händen ihr Knie umklammerte und dabei mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht drein sah. Eigentlich wollte er sich entschuldigen, doch fragte er nur plump "Wer bist du?"  
  
Jedoch reichte Harry ihr eine Hand, damit sie sich aufrichten konnte. Mit einem dankbaren Nicken ergriff sie seine Hand und Harry zog sie hoch.  
  
"Rachel Hunter, ich bin Remus Lupins Nichte.", sagte sie beiläufig, ohne dabei Harrys verdutztes Gesicht zu bemerken. "Du bist was . . ."keuchte Harry, er meinte nicht richtig gehört zu haben.  
  
"Ich bin die Nichte von Remus Lupin.", sagte sie Nocheinmahl, sah jedoch dieses mal direkt in Harrys Augen.  
  
Als sie Harrys Stirn sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen, doch nicht aus Erstaunen über seine Narbe, sondern mit loderndem Interesse.  
  
"Ah, du bist also der berühmte Harry Potter, von dem jeder spricht, er habe die Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts erlebt . . ."  
  
Harry fühlte sich etwas verwirrt, nicht nur, dass Rachel Voldemorts Namen nannte, nein, sie sprach auch noch davon, als ob es die natürlichste Sache der Welt wäre.  
  
"Hast du keine Angst, seinen Namen auszusprechen?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
"Da, wo ich herkomme, ist es nicht unüblich in bei ganzen Namen zu nennen.  
  
Weißt du, bei uns ist der ganze Kram mit "Du - Weißt - Schon - Wer nicht so verbreitete. Eher nennen wir in den dunklen Lord oder eben Voldemort.", sprach Rachel.  
  
Jetzt, da sie neben Harry im Licht stand, betrachtete er sie etwas genauer. Sie war groß gewachsen, sicher fast einen halben Kopf größer als Hermine, sie war sogar fast so groß wie Harry, schlank, hatte blau - graue Augen. Ihr hellbraunes Haar, war zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, doch vorne hingen ihr ein paar Strähnen heraus. Harry meinte, dass sie ungefähr in seinem Alter sein musste.  
  
"Und wo kommst du her?", fragte Harry auf Rachels Antwort hin.  
  
Etwas forsch sah Rachel ihn an, doch dann lächelte sie und schlug vor "Pass auf, wir machen einen Deal. Während wir das Gepäck reintragen beantworte ich dir deine Fragen, doch dann musst du meine auch beantworten . . ."  
  
Harry nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Also gut, woher kommst du?", fragte er ein zweites mal, als sie gerade raus zur Straße gingen, um das Gepäck von Lupin und Rachel zu holen.  
  
"Du musst wissen, dass ich nur Halbengländerin bin, meine Mutter kommt aus Deutschland.", antwortete Rachel.  
  
"Wie . . .?", fragte Harry nach, der nicht genau verstand.  
  
"Also, mein Vater war der Bruder von Remus Lupin, mein Onkel, und er war Auror. Daraus kann man schließen das mein Vater Engländer war, genauso wie mein Onkel.", erklärte Rachel ihm, jedoch etwas genervt.  
  
"Oh, ja klar, aber wenn das so ist, warum bist du nicht früher nach Hogwarts gekommen, oder bist du gar nicht magisch?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Nun ja, ich bin nicht in England aufgewachsen, sondern in Deutschland.", meinte sie. "Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass dein Vater Auror und Engländer war . . .", nuschelte Harry, der immer noch nicht recht verstand.  
  
Rachel blieb jetzt stehen und blickte zu Boden, dann sprach sie "-War- ist der entscheidende Punkt, als ich klein war, noch nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr starb mein Vater, sein heißgeliebter Beruf wurde ihm schließlich zum Verhängnis. Zu der damaligen Zeit, kurz nachdem ich geboren war, lebten meine Eltern schon getrennt, sie waren nicht mehr zusammen - eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht warum ich dir das alles erzähle, vielleicht, weil du einfach ein vertrauenswürdiger Typ bist - na ja, egal - jedenfalls lebte meine Mutter mit mir in Deutschland und mein Vater in England. Eines Nachts wurde er dann von fünf Todessern überrascht, er werte sich, doch am Ende kriegten sie ihn."  
  
Schweigen. Harry wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte, irgendetwas aufmunterndes, doch es fiel ihm nichts ein.  
  
"Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte Harry dann.  
  
"Fünfzehn, vor kurzem geworden.", antwortete Rachel, während sie sich wieder in Gang gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Und warum bist du jetzt in England?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Du bist wirklich neugierig, aber na gut, dass kann ich dir ja jetzt auch erzählen - also, meine Oma ist eine Hexe, doch meine Mutter ist ein Squib, also nicht magisch, so was gab es bisher noch nicht in unserer Familie, meine magische Fähigkeiten habe ich daher von meinem Vater. Nun da meine Mutter nicht zaubern kann, hat sie sich einen nichtmagischen Job gesucht und liebt ihn auch sehr. Leider konnte sie nicht mit nach England und so hat sie mich der Obhut meines lieben Onkels anvertraut.", erzählte Rachel.  
  
"Aber warum bist du hier?", hackte Harry nach und sah sie dabei an.  
  
"Weil ich dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts komme, um genau zu sein in die fünfte Klasse.", fügte Rachel in einem etwas gereizterem Ton.  
  
"Warum . . .", fragte Harry.  
  
"Du kannst wohl nur diese eine Frage stellen, o.k. ich sag's dir jetzt ganz genau - in Deutschland bin ich vier Jahre auf die Magierschule Marago gegangen, zwar ist diese Schule ganz gut, aber Hogwarts schlägt sie um weiten, außerdem kann man auf Hogwarts einen viel besseren Abschluss machen und ich wollte schon immer mal nach England."  
  
Harry strahlte "Jetzt hab ich verstanden!".  
  
Rachel rollte mit den Augen, musste dabei jedoch lachen und meinte dann "So, jetzt habe ich dir in fünf Minuten meine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählt, nun darf ich dich ausfragen!".´  
  
Er nickte und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er damit einverstanden war.  
  
"Stimmt es, dass du im Juli die Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts miterlebt hast?", fragte sie und senkte dabei ihre Stimme. Harry schluckte und war nach innen gekehrt, er wollte nicht schon wieder an diese Geschehnisse erinnert werden, doch da er Rachel eine Antwort schuldig war, schließlich hatte sie ihm ja auch auf alle Fragen geantwortet, wenn sie auch unangenehm waren, antwortete er darauf.  
  
"Ja, ich habe miterlebt wie er auferstanden ist . . ."  
  
Er blickte zu Boden und Rachel sah ihn dabei genau an.  
  
"Gut, dass reicht schon, mehr möchte ich auch gar nicht wissen, wenn du willst kannst du auch reingehen, ich hol das Gepäck auch alleine, ist ja nicht so schwer.", sprach Rachel und sah ihn dabei aufmunternd an.  
  
"Schon gut, ich helf' dir.", sprudelte Harry hastig hervor - er war ihr undenklich dankbar, dass sie ihn nicht weiter ausgequetscht hatte.  
  
Den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie und Harry war in seine Gedanken vertieft, als ihn plötzlich etwas Ansprang. Es war doch nicht etwas schon wieder jemand, mit dem er zusammengeprallt war? Doch dieser jemand stellte sich als etwas ziemlich haariges mit einer großen Nase heraus - es war ein Hund, um genau zu sein ein Husky, der Harry gerade mit seiner Zunge abschlabberte.  
  
"Leila, aus!", donnerte Rachels laute Stimme zu dem Hund hin und sofort ließ dieser los.  
  
"Tut mir wirklich leid, aber Leila ist oftmals etwas stürmisch vor Freude, wenn sie Fremde trifft.", fügte sie mit einem Seufzer hinzu und half nun Harry beim Aufstehen.  
  
Harry bemerkte nun, dass Leila ganz begierig an seinem Bein schnüffelte und keine Spur aggressive schien, wie er Anfangs befürchtet hatte.  
  
"Wem gehört der Hund?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Mir. Ich hab' ihn von zu Hause mitgenommen, weil Mum nicht so viel Zeit hat sich um ihn zu kümmern.", sagte Rachel und kraulte ihren Hund hinter den Ohren.  
  
Dann deutete sie mit dem Finger ein Stückchen weiter auf ein paar Koffer und Taschen, die am Straßenrand standen.  
  
"Unser Gepäck.", fügte sie hinzu, schnappte sich eine große Reisetasche und einen Koffer - Harry musste den Rest tragen -, dann Pfiff sie und Leila folgte ihnen hinein, wieder zurück in den Garten der Weasley, wo sie zum Haus hochgingen.  
  
"Ich wollt dich übrigens noch was fragen.", keuchte Harry auf halbem Weg, denn die Last, die ertragen musste, war nicht gerade leicht.  
  
"Was denn?", sagte Rachel abwesend, da sie mit großem Interesse das Haus, den Hof und den Garten der Weasleys betrachtete.  
  
"Glaubst du daran, dass Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist . . .", sprach Harry und sah dabei ziemlich ernst drein.  
  
Rachel blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, sagte dann jedoch "Ja - ja ich denke - glaube das er zurückgekommen ist, schließlich gibt es dafür ja genug Beweise."  
  
Harrys Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder und seine Gedanken wollten wieder umherschweifen, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass Rachel auf keinen Fall Sirius sehen durfte. Panik stieg in ihm auf und instinktiv plackte er sie am Arm und hielt sie zurück. "Was ist denn los?", fragte Rachel etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Du darfst da nicht rein . . .", sagte Harry und sah sich panisch um, doch da war es schon zu spät.  
  
Lupin und Sirius standen an der Türschwelle, offenbar wollten sie schauen wo er und Rachel geblieben waren und alle vier starrten sich gegenseitig an.  
  
"Sirius, schnell, verschwinde ins Haus!", rief Harry. Sein Pate starrte verständnislos zurück, er begriff nicht warum Harry das sagte.  
  
"Sie - Rachel - darf dich nicht erkennen!", schrie Harry jetzt, damit Sirius begriff, doch wiederum tat er nur verständnislos.  
  
Nun kicherte auch noch Rachel und Harry drehte sich im Schweiß gebadet zu ihr um.  
  
"Also, wenn du deswegen solche Panik schiebst - ich kann dich beruhigen, mein Onkel hat mir von diesem Sirius Black erzählt, dass sie alte Schulfreunde waren, er unschuldig ist uns so und ich glaube ihm. Ich verspreche dir hoch und heilig, dass ich niemanden ein Sterbenswörtchen über Black erzähle.", erklärte Rachel.  
  
Harrys Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder und er atmete einmal tief durch.  
  
"Tja Harry, wie ich sehe hast du mit meiner Nichte Rachel Bekanntschaft gemacht.", sagte Lupin.  
  
Sirius musterte Rachel mit einem schrägem Blick, schnalzte dann mit der Zunge und meinte "Das ist also Romulus Tochter, ich wusste gar nicht, dass er eine hat."  
  
"Ich hatte nie Zeit, dir von ihr zu erzählen, Sirius, aber das können wir ja nachhohlen, wir müssen eh mal wieder einen Abend lang alten Erinnerungen hinterher schwelgen, was meinst du?", schlug Lupin vor.  
  
"Gute Idee!", meinte nun Sirius und beide mussten lachen.  
  
"Könnt ihr eure Abendplanung vielleicht auch etwas später machen und uns jetzt erst einmal helfen das Gepäck reinzubringen!", rief Rachel zu ihnen hoch.  
  
"Genau!", stimmte Harry zu, der durch das lange tragen der Gepäckstücke ganz schön aus der Puste war.  
  
"Kein Problem!", antwortete Sirius von oben herab und schwang seinen Zauberstab "Locomotor Koffer!"  
  
Es war, als ob auf einmal eine unsichtbare Kraft Harry die Last abgenommen hatte. Er konnte wieder gerade stehen, ohne unter der Last des Gepäcks einzuknicken, denn nun schwebten alle Taschen und Koffer langsam um ihn herum. Wie ihm ging es auch Rachel, die sich verwundert umsah, doch dann ein "Danke" zu Sirius hochwarf. Sie stieg die Treppe hoch, reichte ihm die Hand und sagte "Guten Tag Mr. Black, ich bin Rachel Hunter - freut mich sie kennen zulernen!".  
  
Sirius lächelte sie schief an und meinte "Mr. Black - so hat mich keiner mehr seit mindestens sechzehn Jahren genannt - nenn mich ruhig Sirius, wie's alle hier machen!".  
  
Remus schlug vor, dass sie doch alle reingehen sollten, denn Mrs. Weasley bestand darauf, dass Lupin und seine Nichte wenigstens etwas warmes tranken, damit sie sich von ihrer Reise erholten. Alle gingen rein und Sirius ließ hinter ihnen die Koffer herschweben. Leila, die auch noch draußen war, sprang wie verrückt an ihnen hoch, damit sie die Koffer zu fassen kriegte, doch es gelang ihr nicht. So trottete sie nach ein paar Versuchen den hereinschwebenden Gepäck hinterher ins Haus.  
  
"Ich wollte dich noch was fragen . . .", begann Harry in leisem Ton und sah dabei Rachel an, als sie in die Küche gingen. Sie sah ihn fragend an. "Du müsstest doch eigentlich Lupin mit Nachnahmen heißen, wieso ist dann aber dein Nachname Hunter?"  
  
"Tja, meine Eltern habe nie geheiratet und so trage ich den Nachnamen meiner Mutter.", beantwortete Rachel Harrys Frage und zusammen traten sie in die Küche ein, Leila schnüffelte nun wieder an Harrys Schuh herum.  
  
Harry versuchte sie mit dem Bein abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
"Leila, aus!", sagte Rachel zu Harry Rettung und Leila ließ sofort von Harrys Schuh los.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stand an der Spüle und war mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt, doch als sie Harry und die anderen hatte hereintreten hören, drehte sie sich sofort um und sagte "Remus, ich freue mich ja so dich endlich einmal wieder zu sehen!".  
  
Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, dann wandte sie sich Rachel zu, die gut einen Kopf größer war als Mrs. Weasley, wobei man bedenke, dass Harry fast zwei Köpfe größer war als Mrs. Weasley, ganz zu schweigen von Ron und selbst Ginny wuchs so schnell, dass sie schon fast so groß wie ihre Mutter war.  
  
Mrs. Weasley pflegte dann immer zu sagen "Ach, wie schnell ihr doch alle groß werdet!".  
  
Nun jedoch musterte sie Rachel und fragte "Wer bist du denn?".  
  
"Meine Nichte Rachel.", antwortete Lupin und legte seine Hand auf Rachels Schulter.  
  
"Ach genau, du wirst nach den Sommerferien auch nach Hogwarts gehen, Remus hat mir davon erzählt . . .", meinte Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Rachel wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte und sagte einfach gar nichts. Harry, der keinen Grund fand noch länger in der Küche herumzustehen, wandte sich um und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
  
Ron und die anderen sind bei so einem Wetter bestimmt draußen . . .  
  
Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, schon vom weiten konnte er die Stimme seines besten Freundes hören, sowie viele andere auch. Da die Stimmen von draußen kamen, meinte Harry, die anderen wären sicher im Garten hinterm Haus. Als er durch die Haustür hinaustrat und den Weg zum Garten entlangging, konnte er vom weiten schon Ron, Fred, George und Ginny hören.  
  
"Hey Harry, komm und setzt dich zu uns!", rief Ginny lauthals, als sie erkannt hatte, wer denn da auf sie zukam.  
  
"Sag mal, ist Lupin eben wirklich gekommen?", fragte Ron ungläubig Harry, als dieser sich gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Mmmh!", antwortete Harry und streckte sich auf dem Rasen aus.  
  
Die Sonnestrahlen kitzelten ihm im Gesicht und er musste niesen, doch ansonsten fühlte er sich rundum wohl.  
  
"Und was erzählt er so?", fragte Ron begierig.  
  
Harry setzte sich schwerfällig wieder auf und starrte auf die erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner Freunde, die ihn begierig ansahen.  
  
"Nicht viel, Sirius hat ihn sofort geschnappt und hat mich mit dem Gepäck und Lupins Nichte allein draußen stehen gelassen.", erzählte Harry.  
  
Er hatte nicht eine solche Wirkung seiner Worte erwartet, wie er sie jetzt sah.  
  
"Seine Nichte?!", japste Ron und blickte fassungslos drein.  
  
"Wie ist sie denn?", fragte Ginny neugierig.  
  
Harry kratzte sie am Kopf und überlegte was er den anderen sagen sollte. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel er sagen sollte, von dem was Rachel ihm erzählt hatte, schließlich hatte sie aufgehört ihn zu fragen, als es ihm zu unangenehm wurde. Er hatte jedoch so lange gedrängt, bis sie schließlich auch über die Sache mit ihrem Vater geredet hatte. Ihm erschien es unfair diese Sachen jetzt den anderen zu erzählen, so lange Rachel das nicht von selbst aus machte.  
  
"Sie hat ihm Ausland gelebt und Lupin hat sie mitgebracht - sie kommt dieses Jahr in die fünfte Klasse nach Hogwarts.", meinte Harry dann schließlich und die anderen gaben sich damit zufrieden.  
  
"Ihr könnt sie übrigens selbst fragen - da oben steht sie . . .", fügte er hinzu und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Haus. Dort oben stand Rachel und sah etwas unsicher drein. Ginny hatte Rachel einen Moment gemustert, dann winkte sie Rachel zu sich her, wie zuvor bei Harry. Rachel starrte Ginny nun auch einen Moment an, ging dann jedoch zögerlich auf die anderen zu. Harry merkte, dass Leila gar nicht da war und war darüber sehr froh, denn er hatte im Moment nicht besonders Lust, dass ihm ein Hund die ganze Zeit am Bein herumschnüffelte. "Hi!", sagte Rachel etwas zurückhaltend und betrachtete neugierig die Weasleys, die sie nicht weniger neugierig betrachteten.  
  
Ginny erhob sich und reichte Rachel die Hand zur Begrüßung und sagte dann "Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Rachel, mein Name ist Ginny und das hier sind meine Brüder Ron, Fred und George.  
  
"Setz dich!", lud Ginny Rachel ein und deute auf den freien Platz neben sich.  
  
Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln setzte sich Rachel hin und musterte, immer noch etwas verlegen, die anderen.  
  
"Ähm, stimmt es, dass ihr eine von diesen sehr alten Zaubererfamilien seit?", fragte sie nun neugierig geworden.  
  
Ron runzelte auf diese Frage die Stirn und schien zu überlegen.  
  
"Ich glaub nen paar Jahrhunderte gibt's uns schon, wenn du's genau wissen willst, musst du mal meinen Dad fragen . . .", sagte Ron mit leicht roten Ohren.  
  
George sah sie interessiert an und fragte "Woher weißt du denn, dass wir eine ältere Zaubererfamilie sind.".  
  
"Mein Onkel hat so was erwähnt, als wir auf den Weg zu euch waren.", meinte Rachel beiläufig.  
  
"Ist Lupin wirklich dein Onkel?", fragte Ron und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
  
"Ja.", antwortete nun Rachel.  
  
"Und du kommst aus dem Ausland, oder?", fragte nun Ginny.  
  
"Auch richtig.", antworte wieder Rachel.  
  
"Dafür sprichst du aber gut Englisch.", lobte Fred, der nun erst mal etwas sagte.  
  
"Ich bin halb Engländerin. Ich bin zweisprachig aufgewachsen.", sagte Rachel und fügte nun eine Frage ihrerseits hinzu "Stimmt es das eure Eltern, Black . . . ich meine Sirius, mein Onkel und noch ein paar andere zusammen mit diesem Dumbledore gegen Voldemort kämpfen?".  
  
Alle Wesleys zuckten beim Klang dieses namens zusammen.  
  
"Du hast den Namen von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem gesagt . . .!", keuchte Ron erschrocken.  
  
Rachel schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und entschuldigte sich.  
  
"Sorry, ich vergesse immer, dass ihr hier in England den Namen des dunklen Lords nicht nennt, daran muss ich mich erst gewöhnen."  
  
Ron starrte sie ungläubig an.  
  
"Ja, bei uns wird er einfach beim Namen genannt.", meinte sie darauf fast schon etwas trotzig und fügte hinzu "Aber jetzt zurück zu meiner ursprünglichen Frage."  
  
Erwartungsvoll sah sie in die Runde, als ob sie erwartete, dass ihre Frage endlich beantwortet würde, doch wusste leider keiner von ihnen über dies bezüglich Neuigkeiten.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber darüber wissen wir leider genauso wenig wie du - die lassen uns ja nicht hören, was da draußen so passiert, vor allem meine Mum meint, dass wir für solche Sachen noch etwas zu jung sind . . .", sagte Ron.  
  
Fred schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf "Mein Bruder und ich sind volljährig und trotzdem lassen uns die Erwachsenen nie mitkriegen was im Moment passiert!".  
  
"Psst, wir sollten hier nicht über solche Sachen reden, du weißt doch, irgendwie kriegt Mum immer alles mit!", ermahnte sie Ginny.  
  
Alle fanden, dass dies richtig war und so machten sie sich auf, um Rachel das Grundstück der Weasleys zu zeigen. 


	4. Dunkle Vorahnungen

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, denn da nun die beiden älteren Weasley - Brüder und Professor Lupin mit seiner Nichte bei den Weasleys wohnten, waren die meisten Tage immer hektisch und aufregend gewesen.  
  
Rachel hatte sich schnell mit Harry und den anderen angefreundet und Harry war froh, sie kennen gelernt zu haben. Ihre anfängliche Schüchternheit verschwand und bald lachte sie genauso über Fred und George Scherze wie die anderen.  
  
Selbst Leila hatte aufgehört Harrys Hosenbein andauern zu beschnüffeln. Harry bedankte sich bei ihr, indem er ihr öfters mal heimlich Leckerlis gab. Doch vor allem Ginny stopfte Leila mit selbstgemachten Leckerlis zu, denn sie hatten die Hündin sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Ginnys Langeweile schien wie weggeblasen, denn nun, da ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter zu Besuch war, schien sie förmlich aufzublühen.  
  
Meistens saß sie mit Rachel zusammen und lachte über alles, was sich so am Tag ereignete. Ginny schien Rachel ebenso ins Herz geschlossen zu haben wie Leila. Doch nervte es sie des öfteren, dass Rachel sie jeden Tag mindestens dreimal daran erinnerte, Leila nicht mit Leckerlis vollzustopfen, da diese sonst viel zu dick werden würde.  
  
Doch auch die Erwachsenen schienen ihren Spaß zu haben. Sirius, Professor Lupin und Mr. Weasley saßen abends oft zusammen, tranken ein Bier und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche.  
  
Percy Kündigung schien ihm nicht gut getan zu haben. Er beschäftigte sich fast ausschließlich damit seine magischen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und eignete sich alles mögliche Wissen über Politik, Jura und andere Sachen an.  
  
Bill war meistens mit Fred und George zusammen und half ihnen dabei, ihre Ideen von neuen Scherzartikeln in die Realität umzusetzen. Natürlich könnt ihr euch sicherlich denken, dass dies Mrs. Weasley überhaupt nicht erfreute . . .  
  
Am Freitag der Woche saßen Harry, Ron und Rachel zusammen unter dem Kirschbaum. Harry und Ron waren gerade dabei, Rachel einiges Interessantes über Hogwarts zu erzählen.  
  
". . . am Anfang wirst du dich natürlich überhaupt nicht in Hogwarts zurecht finden, weil es so groß ist, doch nach ein paar Monaten kennst du das Schloss bestimmt genau so gut wie Harry und ich. Außerdem stehen wir beide und Hermine dir ja immer zur Seite.", erzählte Ron.  
  
"Wer ist eigentlich diese Hermine, von der ihr die andauernd sprecht?", fragte Rachel, die auf dem Bauch im Gras lag und ihr Gesicht auf den Händen abstütze.  
  
"Hermine ist unsere beste Freundin, sie ist wirklich voll korrekt - okay, manchmal kann sie ziemlich rumspinnen und sie hat es auch nicht gerne, wenn man ihre Hausaufgaben abschreibt, aber ansonsten ist sie wirklich in Ordnung!", antwortete Ron und Harry stimmte ihm zu.  
  
"Meint ihr, ich kann sie noch vor dem neuen Schuljahr kennen lernen? Ich würde nämlich gerne wissen, wie sie so ist, euren Erzählungen nach, muss sie ja wirklich nett sein.", sagte Rachel und sah dabei erwartungsvoll die beiden Jungs an.  
  
"Tja, wenn Hermine sich mal melden würde, könnte wir dir auch antworteten, doch schließlich hat sie seit längerer Zeit nichts von sich hören lassen und so können wir dir leider nicht antworten.", sagte Ron etwas griesgrämig.  
  
"Ach, wenn Hermine eure Freundin ist wird sie sich in nächster Zeit bestimmt melden!", sagte Rachel und versuchte Ron aufzumuntern.  
  
"Hey Rachel, kannst uns nicht auch mal ein bisschen über Marago erzählen - wie's dort war und was da eben so los ist . . .", begann Harry.  
  
"Klar, was wollt ihr wissen!", erwiderte sie darauf prompt und saß nun im Schneidersitz auf dem Rasen.  
  
"Erzähl uns was du willst!", meinte Ron und lehnte sich entspannt an den Baumstamm des Kirschbaums.  
  
"Tja, wo soll ich mal anfangen zu erzählen . . . Also das wichtigste ist natürlich das du magische Fähigkeiten besitzt und wenigstens ein Elternteil sollte magisch sein - das bedeutet, dass ein Elternteil magischer Abstammung sein sollte, jedoch können auch magiefähige Kinder von Muggeln bei uns aufgenommen werden - wir sind keine Rassistenschule, nur um das mal klarzustellen!  
  
Bevor man aufgenommen werden kann, muss man sich jedoch einem Test unterziehen, denn man will sichergehen, dass die neuen Schüler fähig sind, gut ausgebildete Hexen und Zauberer zu werden.  
  
Die normale Schullaufbahn beginnt mit elf Jahren in der ersten Klasse und geht vier, fünf, sieben oder acht Jahren, je nachdem was man werden will. Doch Marago ist nicht so groß wie Hogwarts und deshalb gibt es auch keine verschiedene Häuser wie Gryffindor oder Slytherin.  
  
Jeder neue Jahrgang hat zwei bis drei Klassen und jede dieser Klassen hat ein eigenes Wappen und einen eigenen Namen.  
  
Die Klassen sind auch kleiner als in Hogwarts, sie umfassen nur fünf bis sieben Schüler. Dazu kommt, dass Marago nur ein halb Internat ist, für Leute die in der näheren Umgebung leben ist es nur die Schule, sie wohnen das ganze Jahr über bei ihren Eltern, dazu gehörte übrigens auch ich.  
  
Um Nocheinmahl die Klassen anzusprechen - jede Klasse hat seinen eigen Stamm - oder Klassenlehrer, bei dem man in den Grundfächern unterrichten wird. Fächer wie Zaubertrankunterricht werden von speziellen Lehrern unterrichtet, die diese Wissensgebiete studiert haben.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich euch einmal den Schulweg erklären . . .  
  
In den ersten zwei Jahren wird man von seinem Stammlehrer in den Grundfächern ausgebildet, dann, im dritten Schuljahr, wählt man seine ersten zwei spezifischen Wahlfächer, welche den weiteren Werdegang bestimmen. Man kann insgesamt aus fünf Fächern auswählen und wird in diesen, plus den Grundfächern weiter unterrichtet.  
  
In der vierten Klasse wählt man weitere spezifische Wahlfächer der Stufe zwei. Entweder kann man eines der ersten spezifischen Wahlfächer vertiefen und in einen fortführenden Kurs wechseln, der dieses Fach noch genauer unterrichtet oder man wählt sich einfach neue Fächer - in die Auswahl sind nun viel mehr dazugekommen.  
  
Ende des fünften Schuljahres werden die Prüfungen in den Grundfächern gehalten, die dann im sechsten Schuljahr wegfallen und falls man so wie ich abgeht, macht man auch seine Prüfungen in den spezifischen Wahlfächern . . .", erzählte Rachel und endete dann erst einmal, damit Harry und Ron diese Informationen verdauen konnten.  
  
Nach einer Minute des Schweigens fragte Ron dann "Und, in welchen Fächern hast du deine Prüfungen gemacht?".  
  
Rachel blickte ihn einen Moment an und antwortete dann "Ich habe in jedem Grundfach eine Prüfung gehabt - also in -  
  
Zauberkunst; Zaubereigeschichte, Sport, Rechnen und Schreiben.  
  
Ich habe insgesamt fünf spezifische Fächer gehabt, in jedem dieser Fächer musste ich auch wieder eine Prüfung machen -  
  
Studium der Muggel und ihrer Welt - Basis Kurs  
  
Zaubertrankunterricht - Fortgeschrittenen Kurs  
  
Studium der alten magischen Schriften und Sprachen - Basis Kurs  
  
Anwendung komplexer Zauberformeln - Fortgeschrittenen/Profi Kurs  
  
Umgang mit magischen und muggelabstämmigen Tierwesen - Basis Kurs  
  
Uff, ich hoffe ich bin nicht ein bisschen zu ausgeschweift . . .", beendete Rachel ihren Vortrag peinlich berührt.  
  
Harry überlegte, dass Rachel mehr als nur eine durchschnittliche Schülerin war, doch schien sie im entferntesten so extrem zu sein wie Hermine.  
  
"Was bedeutet eigentlich Basis Kurs oder dieses andere Zeugs?", fragte Ron, nachdem er die ganze Informationen verdaut hatte.  
  
"Nun, du fängst in einem Basis Kurs an und kannst dich zu einem Fortgeschrittenen Kurs hocharbeiten, wenn du gut genug bist. Danach kommen die Profi Kurse, doch eigentlich kannst du erst im fünften Schuljahr so einen Kurs belegen . . .  
  
Da ich aber in 'Anwendung komplexer Zauberformeln so gut war und einige andere auch, sind wir in einem zwischen Kurs aus Fortgeschrittenen/Profi Kurs gekommen. In der siebten Klasse kannst du dann noch Meister Kurse belegen, was wirklich schwer zu schaffen ist.  
  
Solltest du richtig intelligent und super talentiert in einem Fach sein, kannst du noch in den Experten Kurs gehen, doch in den letzten hundert Jahren hat das keiner geschafft."  
  
Nach dieser weiteren Erläuterung verschränkte Ron die Arme hinter dem Kopf und sagte "Mann, bin ich froh, dass es in Hogwarts solche Einteilungen nicht gibt, meine Mum macht mir schon so die Hölle heiß, dass ich gefälligst gute Noten schreiben soll, wenn ich in die fünfte Klasse komme. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, meine Eltern würde mich deswegen nicht so nerven . . ."  
  
"Wenigstens hast du noch zwei Elternteile, die das tun können . . .", sprach Rachel nun leise und blickte dabei traurig zu Boden.  
  
Ron sah sie erstaunt an, denn schließlich hatte Rachel ihren neuen Freunden, außer Harry, nicht erzählt, was mit ihrem Vater geschehen ist. Harry sah sie bedrückt an und stellt sich vor, wie es wäre, mit einem Elternteil aufzuwachsen. Man hat wenigstens noch jemanden, doch trauert man nicht umso mehr um den, der gegangen ist, als wenn beide Eltern tot sind?  
  
Auf diese Frage kannte er keine Antwort, doch spürte er Zorn, Wut und Trauer in sich auflodern, wenn er daran dachte, wie viele Menschen gestorben waren wegen Voldemort und wie viele Familien auseinadergerissen waren wegen ihm, wegen dem dunklen Lord, der zurückgekommen wahr und nun mächtiger als jemals zuvor schien.  
  
Selbst die Erwachsenen im seinen engsten Vertrauenskreis schienen nicht genau zu wissen, was auf sie zukam - außer Dumbledore vielleicht, doch der hatte noch nichts von sich hören lassen.  
  
Harry war in sich versunken - er hatte sich etwas geschworen, er würde Voldemort aufhalten. Seine Angst vor ihm war nicht mehr das stärkste Gefühl, wenn er an ihn dachte. Abrundtiefer Hass, der schon nicht mehr menschlich war spürte er für den Mörder seiner Eltern. Doch dieser Hass zerfraß Harry nicht von innen, wie es einigen vor ihm ergangen war. Er stärkte Harry, gab ihm Mut, gab ihm ein Ziel vor Augen - dieser Hass war kein leidenschaftlicher Hass wie in Voldemort ihm gegenüber empfand, es war kühler, berechnender Hass der einen oftmals ruhig machte, wenn andere schon am verzweifeln waren.  
  
Harry würde seine Eltern rächen, das hatte er sich geschworen - an Voldemort und seinen Gefolgsleuten und wenn es das letzte war, was er tun würden. Natürlich hatte er niemanden von seinen Gefühlen erzählt. Sie waren zu intim, diese Gefühlen gingen nur ihn und Voldemort etwas an. Er hatte diesen Hass zum ersten Mal am Anfang der Sommerferien gespürt, als er sich das Fotoalbum seiner Eltern angeschaut hatte.  
  
Harry hatte sich sowieso in den Sommerferien verändert. Er war ruhiger und selbstsicherer und erwachsener geworden. Es schien ihm, als ob er mit den Ereignissen im vergangen Jahr einen Lebensabschnitt hinter sich gelassen hatte und sich nun auf der Pforte zwischen Altem und Neuen befand.  
  
Spätestens in zwei Tagen, am einunddreißigsten Juli, seinem Geburtstag, würde sich die alte Pforte hinter ihm schließen und er den neuen Lebensabschnitt betreten. Und diese Gefühlen gehörten wohl dazu, mit ihren guten sowie schlechten Eigenschaften. Eines der guten Dinge war, dass er zum ersten mal gefühlt hatte, wie Sirius sich gefühlt haben musste, als seine Eltern ermordet worden waren.  
  
Den Hass, den er gegen Wurmschwanz empfand, spürte Harry nun zum ersten Mal auch in sich selbst, seinen Zorn auf Voldemort kam Sirius Zorn auf Wurmschwanz gleich.  
  
Ron riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er sagte "Was meintest du eben damit Rachel?".  
  
Sie hatte nun ihren Blick vom Boden abgewandt, sah erst Ron, dann Harry an und sprach "Mein Vater lebt nicht mehr . . . Er fiel einem Todesser zum Opfer . . ."  
  
Ron Gesicht zeigte tiefes Mitgefühl und etwas verunsichert sah er zu Harry.  
  
"Rachel . . . geht es dir gut . . .?", fragte Harry leise, da sie ihr Gesicht abgewandt hatte. Ron und er wussten nicht weiter, was sie sagen sollten und warteten Rachels Reaktion ab. Dann wandte sie sich ihnen zu.  
  
Ihr Gesicht zeigte Trauer, doch in ihre Augen loderte kalte Berechenheit.  
  
"Als kleines Kind . . . habe ich oft wegen dem Tod meines Vaters geweint . . . und mir geschworen ihn zu rächen . . .", sagte sie leise und fügte hinzu "Als ich aber älter geworden bin, habe ich gemerkt, dass Rache mir nicht helfen würde. Ich weiß selbst heute noch nicht einmal, ob der Todesser, der meinen Vater tötete, noch lebt . . .  
  
Mir wurde schließlich klar, dass dieser Todesser eigentlich nur den Akt des Mordes begangen hatte - der Auslöser war sein Herr, Lord Voldemort, der an unzähligen anderen Morden schuldig war. Ich hätte mein Leben danach richten können, den Mörder meines Vaters zu finden und zu töten . . . und dann? Solche Gedanken hatte ich als kleines Mädchen, aber heute, nachdem der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist, weiß ich, dass man das Dunkle nur bezwingen kann, wenn man ihren Kern zerstört. Ich werde euch deshalb so gut wie ich kann, helfen Lord Voldemort zu besiegen und wenn ich auch nur hier bei euch bin und nichts weiter tue - es wird seinen Grund haben."  
  
Nach diesen Worten herrschte Schweigen und als Rachel plötzlich bewusst wurde, was sie da eben gesagt hatte, fügte sie rasch hinzu "Tut mir leid, manchmal klinge ich wirklich melancholisch und rede eine menge Zeugs daher . . . Ihr dürft mich jetzt nicht für so eine gestörte Psychopathin halten, die sich für was besonderes hält und den dunklen Lord allein erledigen will – eigentlich bin ein ganz normales Mädchen, das wenigstens ein bisschen helfen will, in irgendeiner Form, dass das Gute wieder stärker wird und sich gegen das Böse behaupten kann."  
  
"Schon klar, wir halten dich nicht für gestört!", meinte Ron mit einem Grinsen. Harry nickte nur Stumm, ihn ihren Worten von vorhin hatte er einige seiner eignen Gefühle wiedererkannt.  
  
Und nach dem, was Rachel gesagt hatte, was er restlos davon überzeugt, dass sie auf der Seite des Guten war.  
  
Etwas weiter von den Dreien entfernt standen Lupin und Sirius und beobachteten sie. "Deine Nichte scheint sich gut mit Harry und Ron zu verstehen . . .", stellte Sirius fest und musterte dabei Lupin.  
  
Lupins Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihnen und er antwortete "Ich bin froh, dass sie sich so gut verstehen, dass wird ihr den Alltag in Hogwarts erleichtern . . ."  
  
Es trat eine kurze Pause ein, dann sagte er "Sie hat viel von dir, als du fünfzehn warst - deine Ruhe, dein Verständnis für andere, allerdings hat sie auch die rebellische Ader deines Bruders Romulus . . ."  
  
"Ach ja, Romulus, wenn ich an ihn denke, muss ich oftmals an unsere eigene Schulzeit in Hogwarts denken.  
  
Weißt du noch, als wir in der dritten Klasse dieses Klo mit James und Peter in die Luft gejagt haben . . . Romulus war damals in der sechsten Klasse und Vertrauensschüler, trotzdem hat er uns vor McGonagall beschützt und die Schuld auf sich genommen.", schwelgte Lupin in alten Erinnerungen.  
  
"Es ist wirklich eine Schande gewesen, dass er so früh starb, er war einer der besten Auroren die ich kannte.", meinte Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, ich finde wir sollten mit Harry, Ron und vielleicht auch mit Rachel ein ernsteres Wort reden. Wir sollten ihnen das sagen, was wir wissen, natürlich wäre es mir lieber Hermine wäre auch schon hier und wir könnten mit ihr reden, sie hätte uns helfen können. Aber die Zeit drängt . . . Seit Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, haben sich Harry und die anderen verändert, sie sind älter geworden und können mit dem wenigen Wissen, was wir haben sicher schon umgehen - nur darf Molly nichts davon erfahren, sie ist ja schon in Rage geraten, als wir mit Fred und George über dieses Thema geredet haben, dabei sind die beiden volljährig. Also, was hältst du von meinen Vorschlag mit ihnen darüber zu reden, was wir wissen?", sagte Lupin.  
  
"Gute Idee, hab ich selbst vorgehabt - zumindest mit Harry wollte ich darüber reden - und wann wollen wir das machen?", meinte Sirius.  
  
"Jetzt, Molly arbeitet in der Küche und die anderen sind alle mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.", antwortete Lupin schlicht.  
  
"Seht mal, dahinten kommen mein Onkel und Sirius!", sagte Rachel und deutete auf das Haus. Gemächlichen Schrittes kamen Lupin und Sirius auf sie zu.  
  
"Na, was treibt ihr so . . . ?", fragte Sirius etwas zu bemüht teilnahmslos zu klingen.  
  
"Sirius ist es nicht ein bisschen gefährlich, wenn du dich einfach so im Garten blicken lässt - was ist wenn dich jemand sieht?", fragte Harry besorgt.  
  
"Ach, es wird mich schon keiner sehen, aber ihr habt meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet!", sagte Sirius.  
  
Betreten sahen sich Harry, Ron und Rachel an - sollten sie erzählen, dass sie eben zuvor über Voldemort geredet hatten.  
  
"Habt ihr euch vielleicht über Voldemort oder die Todesser unterhalten, so ganz nebenbei?", hackte Lupin nach.  
  
Ron hatte sich die ganze Zeit bemüht, bei Lord Voldemorts Namen nicht zusammen zuzucken, doch gelang es ihm dieses Mal nicht.  
  
"Habt ihr uns belauscht?", fragte Rachel vorwurfsvoll ihren Onkel. Harry sah Sirius ebenfalls an, doch nicht vorwurfsvoll sondern fragend, was dieses Behauptung Lupins für einen Grund hatte.  
  
"Wir müssen mit euch reden . . .", flüsterte Sirius verschwörerisch.  
  
"Aber . . .", begann Harry fragend, wurde dann jedoch von Lupin unterbrochen.  
  
"Kommt mit in den alten Schuppen, dort können wir reden . . ."  
  
Dann wandten Sirius und Lupin sich um und gingen als ob nichts gewesen wäre zum Schuppen, indem Seidenschnabel untergebracht war. Harry sah Ron und Rachel etwas verwirrt an, fasste dann jedoch den Entschluss, seinem Paten und Lupin zu folgen. Er stand auf und seine Freunde folgten ihm.  
  
Im Schuppen war es düster und nur spärlich drang Sonnelicht durch Löcher in der Wand ins Innere. Auf ein paar Heuballen in der Ecke saßen Sirius und Lupin. Sirius hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und winkte die Drei zu sich.  
  
"Also, worüber wollt ihr mit uns sprechen?", fragte Harry etwas forscher, als er wollte.  
  
"Psst Harry, nicht so laut . . .!", ermahnte ihn Sirius und sah sich mit düsterem Blick im Schuppen um.  
  
Harrys Patte und Lupin sahen sich vielsagend an, dann begann Lupin zu sprechen "Wir wollen mit euch über Voldemort sprechen, Harry. Wir hielten es für besser wenn ihr es von uns erfahrt . . . Als von jemanden andern, der euch nur Stückchenweise Informationen geben könnte . . . "  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn und fragte nach "Wenn meinen Sie damit, Professor?".  
  
Lupin sah zu Rachel hin und sagte "Um genau zu sein weiß Rachel einige Sachen über Voldemort, die ihr sicher noch nicht gehört habt und ihr, damit meine ich dich und Ron, ihr wisst einige Sachen, welche Rachel noch nicht kennt. Sirius und ich hatte bedenken, dass ihr eure Informationen austauschen könntet und euch vielleicht eure eigene Geschichte zusammenreimt, über das, was Voldemort treibt. Glaubt mir, wir wollten von Anfang an, dass ihr erfahrt, was vor sich ging, doch Molly hinderte und daran, es euch zu erzählen . . . Doch sind wir nun ungestört und ihr werdet alles erfahren, was wir wissen . . . "  
  
Danach herrschte eine Weile Schweigen, seltsam angespanntes Schweigen.  
  
"Dann erzählt uns doch mal, was ihr über Voldemort wisst!" forderte Rachel und brach damit das Schweigen. Ron nickte begierig, auch wenn ihm nicht ganz geheuer bei der Sache war.  
  
Sirius und Lupin sahen sich noch einmal in die Augen, dann räusperte sich Lupin und begann.  
  
"Harry, wir alle wissen, dass du letztes Jahr Voldemorts Plan durchkreuzt hast. Er hat nicht beabsichtigt, dass du seine Auferstehung überleben solltest, doch du tatst es und konntest Dumbledore warnen.  
  
Er ließ seine engsten Vertrauten zusammentrommeln, dazu gehören auch Sirius und ich. Es gab nicht mehr viele von seine Vertrauten, viele ließen ihr Leben im letzten Krieg. Doch sind unter Dumbledore Freunden ein paar einflussreiche Menschen und wie ihr gesehen habt, gibt es viele mächtige Zauberer, die Dumbledore glauben. Ihr seht ja, dass Fudge es langsam mit der Angst zu tun bekommt, denn viele Leute im englischen und internationalen Zaubergamot sind von Dumbledore überzeugt.  
  
Sie glauben ihm. Doch ist es schwer etwas gegen Voldemort zu unternehmen, denn das Dunkle hält sich versteckt. Wir glauben Voldemort ist auf einem geheimen, unauffindbaren Stützpunkt in England, wo ihn niemand auffinden kann und hält sich dort versteckt.  
  
Wir wissen nicht, was er vorhat und deswegen können wir auch nicht viel mehr tun, als abzuwarten - selbst Dumbledore kann nur erahnen was er plant - doch eines sind wir uns sicher, Harry. Jetzt, da Voldemort wieder zurück ist, ist dein Tod nicht mehr sein höchstes Ziel, was er will, ist wieder an die Macht zu kommen - er brauchte dich, um einen Körper zu bekommen, doch nun bist du nichts weiter, als der einzige Mensch, der ihm jemals entkommen ist, doch scheint ihn dass nicht weiter zu stören, sein größtes Ziel im Moment ist es, wie schon gesagt, an die Macht zu kommen. Auch wenn es sich jetzt verrückt anhören mag, doch eines ist sicher, du bist jetzt sicherer, als vor Voldemorts Rückkehr.  
  
Er und seine Gefolgsleute werden so schnell nicht mehr versuchen dich zu töten, dessen ist sich Dumbledore sicher."  
  
Lupin endete und schwieg, doch Harry meldete sich zu Wort, nachdem er seine Gedanken gesammelt hatte.  
  
"Ist ja schön und gut, doch das meiste davon wussten wir schon - mich interessiert viel mehr, was ihr unternehmt um Voldemort daran zu hindern die Macht wieder an sich zu reißen!." Rachel nickte zustimmend und sah Sirius und Lupin erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Nun sprach Sirius zu ihnen "Nun, im Moment ist es unsere wichtigste Aufgabe, so viele Leute wie möglich davon zu überzeugen, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist.  
  
Einige von uns spionieren im Ministerium oder versuchen mehr Informationen über die Absichten von Voldemort herauszufinden. Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir 'alten Kämpfer' vielleicht nur noch wenige sind, doch immer noch eine Menge tun können um Voldemort aufzuhalten." "Dann lasst uns helfen, irgendwie!", sagte Harry aufgebracht.  
  
Ron und Rachel nickten zustimmend - ihr Eifer schien geweckt.  
  
Sirius seufzte und sprach "Wir dachten uns schon, dass ihr so reagieren würdet, doch leider muss ich euer Angebot abschlagen. Das wichtigste ist, dass ihr eure Ausbildung zu Zauberern und Hexen zu Ende bringt. Nach beenden der Schule könnt ihr euch immer noch den Widerstand gegen Voldemort anschließen . . . Ich weiß, es nervt euch, das von mir zu hören, doch glaubt mir, die nächsten drei Jahre, werden die wichtigsten eurer Ausbildung werden. Ihr werdet nun tiefgründige Magie erlernen, die Verteidigung gegen das Böse lernen und glaubt mir, nach Beendigung der siebten Klasse werdet ihr einige der besten Absolventen sein, die Hogwarts jemals hervorgebracht hat.  
  
Klingt jetzt bestimmt etwas dramaturgisch, doch es liegt in euren Genen, eure Eltern waren begabte Hexen und Magier, o.k. Rachel, deine Mutter vielleicht nicht, aber von ihr hast du ganz sicher viele andere Stärken geerbt.  
  
Ich will nicht sagen, dass ihr im Moment schlechte Zauberer und Hexen seit, doch gibt es noch sehr viel, dass ihr über eure Magie lernen müsst. Deswegen bitte ich euch zu verstehen, dass eure Ausbildung im Moment wirklich das Allerwichtigste ist. Denn vielleicht sind wir eines Tages nicht mehr da, dann seid ihr der Wiederstand gegen Voldemort . . ."  
  
Harry, Ron und Rachel sahen sich vielsagend an und Harry meinte, dass sie alle dasselbe dachte 'Typisch Erwachsene'.  
  
Harry nahm jedoch Sirius Worte sehr ernst, denn so vernünftig wie sein Pate zu ihm gesprochen hatte, hatte er noch nie zu ihm geredet.  
  
"Also gut, wir versprechen alle hoch und heilig, gute Hogwarts Abschlüsse zu schaffen!", sagte Rachel mit künstlicher Stimme und hob dabei feierlich die Hand.  
  
"Rachel, ich möchte das du das ernst nimmst. Du hast die letzten Jahre in Deutschland verbracht, dort warst du außer Gefahr und ich möchte, dass du dir dessen bewusst bist, was dich hier in England erwartet. Schließlich habe ich die Verantwortung für dich übernommen.", ermahnte Lupin seine Nichte mit besorgter Stimme.  
  
"Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, o.k? Ich werd auf mich aufpassen, versprochen Remus.", sagte sie mit versöhnlicher Stimme.  
  
Lupin nickte und schien viel erleichterter zu sein.  
  
Sirius schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn uns meinte "Fast hätte ich das wichtigste vergessen, wir werden heute Abend aufbrechen zu einem geheimen Treffen mit Dumbledore. Auf einer Art Versammlung werden wir unsere nächsten Schritte im Kampf gegen Voldemort durchgehen und planen."  
  
"Können wir mit?", fragte Ron sofort und sah die beiden Erwachsenen begierig an.  
  
"Theoretisch schon, doch hat deine Mutter etwas dagegen - übrigens, ihr dürft Molly nichts von dem erzählen, was wir euch erzählt haben, sie will nicht, dass ihr es erfahrt, sie hat Angst, dass ihr auf dumme Gedanken kommen könntet.", meinte Lupin mit etwas besorgter Stimme.  
  
"Typisch Mum, sie ist immer so besorgt um uns . . .", nuschelte Ron etwas verlegen.  
  
"Remus, wer kommt alles zu diesem Treffen?", fragte Rachel interessiert.  
  
"Nur die engsten Vertrauten Dumbledores, dazu gehören auch Sirius, deine Eltern Ron, Bill, Percy. Fred und George möchten uns gerne helfen - sie sind volljährig, also hört auf zu protestieren - ach ja, ich komme auch mit.", antwortete Lupin.  
  
"Dürfen wir nun auch mit?", fragte Ron wieder.  
  
"Nun, als erstes dachten wir auch daran, doch Molly ist dagegen und ihr wisst ja wie sie sein kann . . . jedenfalls dachten wir uns dann, eine Woche freie Bude und Urlaub würdet ihr besser finden, als ein olles Treffen, wo Erwachsene die ganze Zeit über langweilige Entschlüsse tagelang diskutieren.", meinte Sirius.  
  
"Heißt das, wir haben das Haus für uns und niemand passt auf uns auf?", flüsterte Ron leise.  
  
"Ja, so ungefähr könnte es man deuten - wisst ihr, wir konnten Molly davon überzeugen, dass ihr erwachsen genug seid um eine Woche auch mal alleine zu bleiben", antwortete Sirius.  
  
"Das werdet ihr doch auch sein, oder?", ermahnte sie Lupin.  
  
"Ich würde alles dafür tun!", versprach Ron mit großen Augen. "Gut . . . wir sollten packen gehen Remus, die anderen werden sicher bald zurück sein.", meinte Sirius. Er und Lupin erhoben sich und gerade, als sie aus der Tür hinaustreten wollten drehte sich Lupin um und sagte verschwörerisch "Vergesst nicht - kein Wort zu Molly und seid so nett und erzählt Ginny all das, was wir euch erzählt haben, wenn wir weg sind.  
  
Der Nachmittag strich dahin und der Abend kam.  
  
Sirius, Lupin und die Weasley hatte ihre Sachen gepackt und standen nun Reisebereit im Garten. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich von Harry, Ron, Rachel und Ginny. Mrs. Weasley erklärten den Vieren, dass sie sich auf eine geheime Mission begaben, wovon Kinder nichts wissen durften, dass sie in spätestens einer Woche wieder da sein würden und das sie ja artig waren, solange die anderen Weg waren.  
  
Die anderen schienen sich möglichst nichts anmerken zu lassen, dass sie sich zu einem geheimen Treffen begaben, doch Sirius und Lupin sahen Harry, Ron und Rachel beschwörerisch an.  
  
Mr. Weasley fragte, ob sie alle bereit waren, dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und verschwand im Nichts. Die anderen taten ihm dies nach und einer nach dem anderen löste sich in Luft auf. Ein paar Minuten standen Harry und die anderen noch im Garten und schauten auf die Stelle, wo Minuten zuvor noch ihre Liebsten gestanden hatten.  
  
Harry wandte seinen Kopf in Richtung Himmel und schaute zu, wie der Mond hinter den Wolken hervortauchte und die letzten Sonnestrahlen im Westen verblassten. Eine Woche absolute Freiheit - ob das gut gehen würde? 


End file.
